Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor and Peter
by ironchef cutie
Summary: The story of the parents of Char and Ella. Did Daria and Jerrold really love one another? Was Sir Peter always as emotionally detatched as he is with Ella? And where exactly did the glass slippers come from?
1. Jerrold and Eleanor

This is my first attempt at a fanfiction so please, be nice! Hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: The characters Daria, Jerrold, Eleanor, and Peter belong to Gail Carson Levine, I do not own any of them!

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Jerrold pounded on the locked door.

"Come on Elle, let me in!" he yelled through the wood.

"No," she yelled back, "I don't want to speak to you!"

He sighed and braced his hands on the doorframe. Why did she always jump to conclusions. They had been engaged for a year for heaven's sake. Did she think that he would just up and leave her for another lady of the court?

"Come on Elle, we were just talking! You know that!" He shoved his hands through his dark curly hair, and pulled them through it in frustration. How was he going to talk to her if she wouldn't open the door? How was he supposed to explain through wood that all they had been talking about was the desperation of their economic situation, and the strong need for an alliance with Ayortha at the earliest opportunity? "You of all people should trust me."

Eleanor sat at her vanity with her head buried in her arms, tears streaming out of her face. At his words, she lifted her head in disbelief. She stormed over and unlocked the door, then practically tore it off of its hinges.

Jerrold almost fell into the open air, and only just caught himself before landing on Elle. He looked down at her and realized that she had been crying. He reached up to wipe away her tears, but she brushed his hand away angrily.

"First of all," she said, stabbing his chest with her finger, "You know that I don't like to be called Elle anymore".

"But that's what I have always called you! I don't see why I can't call you Elle, even if everyone else has to call you Eleanor now that you're a member of the court! I'm going to be your husband, and the king! Why can't I call you Elle? I have always called you Elle!"

"Because it's not proper anymore, Jerrold" she replied, "and you know it. I have the envious and hateful stare of the kingdom on me right now, and can't afford any more criticism. It is bad enough that everyone hates me because my great-grandfather is Ayorthian. I have to be perfect if I'm going to be the future queen!"

"The subjects will get over that in time. You don't look Ayorthian in the slightest bit. The stupid ones will soon forget, and the smart ones will overlook that!"

"Elephants never forget," she answered angrily. "And secondly, I, of all people, should trust _you_?" She said, her eyes echoing the incredulity in her voice. "I have known you your whole life Jerrold. I have shared your delight in every conquest that you have ever made! I know them all! I know how flighty you are, and how easily your affections change! What makes me any different? How do I know that once we are married you will not find a mistress, or two mistresses, or ten? What is to keep me from being the laughingstock then?"

Eleanor reached up to brush the sparkling tears of anger off her remarkably freckled face. "I don't know why I agreed to marry you in the first place!"

Jerrold stared at her in disbelief. "You agreed to marry me because I love you and you love me and we want to spend the rest of our lives together!"

"You say that now, but you don't mean it! I've seen you eyeing those other women of the court! I remember poor Lady Olga! You swore your eternal devotion to her, and look at her now! Married to that horrible Lord Frederick!

"Do you also remember how she was only after my money? She didn't actually care about me at all!" Jerrold shuddered to remember how he had almost been tied down to that hag.

"That's besides the point! You have had a string of women whom you have courted and 'loved' as you call it and then cast aside for the next pretty face. I thought that because I have been one of your best friends since childhood that perhaps it would be different between us. But I don't think it is and Daria agrees with me."

Jerrold could not believe it. Of course Daria would be the person planting the seeds of doubt in Elle's mind. Ever since she had arrived at court four long years ago she had been a thorn in Jerrold's side. Daria and Elle had become best friends, and asked each other about every move they made. Daria tended to be more outspoken and Jerrold often found himself in heated discussions and quarrels with her about every aspect of the country, international relations, and every other subject imaginable.

He couldn't stand Daria and now she was about to ruin his life. "Elle, you cannot let Daria make decisions like this for you!" Jerrold ran his hand through his increasingly tangled hair again in frustration

"Who said she made this decision for me? I said that she agreed with my decision! Don't give me that big sigh, contrary to your opinion I can think for myself!" Elle was getting more and more upset. She felt that she might explode if she had to talk to Jerrold too much longer.

"Elle, I…."

"I'll see you at the ball," Elle snapped and shut the door in Jerrold's highly confused face. As soon as it shut she burst back into tears. She sank to the floor and let herself weep uncontrollably for five minutes. She could not believe that her life was falling to pieces like this. She had really thought that she and Jerrold could end up together and be happy, but she was not sure about that anymore. She had fallen hard for Jerrold, but knew that he did not feel the same way. She had friends who were deeply in love with one another, and she and Jerrold did not feel the same way about one another. She was not even sure if her feelings extended beyond infatuation and friendship.

Elle sighed as she stood up. She had to prepare herself for the ball that night and the trials that awaited her at the ball.


	2. Eleanor and Peter meet

I realize this is a fairly quick update, but once school starts again I won't have as much time, so I'm trying to get more updates up quickly!

Disclaimer: Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor, and Peter do not belong to me, they belong to Gail Carson Levine!

As Elle walked to the main hall, she thought of the difficult task that awaited her. She was not paying attention to where she was going, and suddenly stumbled and fell.

"Darn these shoes!" she cried, examining the small hole that her heel had gotten caught in. Normally she would have been wearing her comfortable flat boots, but since this was a state event, she had to wear these blasted glass slippers with a heel that caught on every crevice of the stone floor. They had been a fairy gift for Elle's engagement to Jerrold and it would be considered an insult if she did not wear them tonight.

"May I offer my assistance my lady?" A hand thrust itself at her, and pulled Elle to her feet when she accepted it.

"Thank you," she muttered as she straightened her gown.

"My pleasure Lady Eleanor." Eleanor glanced up at the young man standing in front of her. She sincerely hoped that he hadn't seen her make a fool of herself. "I hope you were not hurt," he continued, "that was some fall." That answered that question.

"Yes well, I'm in a bit of a rush," Eleanor said, blushing furiously. This young man was kind of attractive. From his attire, she would guess that he was a knight of some sort. "I…I'm sorry," she stammered, "I do not believe that we have been introduced Sir…"

"Forgive me, I should have said," the young man replied, bowing low, "Sir Peter of Frell, at your service!" He looked up and grinned at her.

Eleanor gazed at him as he straightened. He was not tall, but at least he was not shorter than she was. He had dark brown hair that fell into his eyes, which were the bluest that she had ever seen.

"You are forgiven," she said, smiling at him. "I am very pleased to make your acquaintance Sir Peter of Frell. Now if you will excuse me, I am rather late to this extravagant ball that is being held tonight."

Sir Peter smiled at Eleanor and offered her his elbow. "I know, his majesty Prince Jerold sent me to find you."

Eleanor took his elbow hesitantly. She felt bad that they had sent someone to check on her, but it was understandable, she was a quarter of an hour late. It wasn't like she could help it though. It was not like it was her fault that while trying to tame her unmanageably curly brown hair she had managed to get the brush and her own apron tied up in it and had to start all over. And really, people should not leave wine sitting around where anyone can run into it and spill it all over their gown, and have to go and change into a new one.

Eleanor and Peter walked along the winding hallway of the old castle, where the royal party had arrived the day before the ball and spent the night. Eleanor loved the feeling of this old place. The grove of candle trees full of mystery, the vines creeping up and hiding the walls, and the damp, slightly musty smell lingering everywhere from the castle being shut up most of the year. All of these things reminded her of when she was a girl. Eleanor used to come here to visit Jerrold, when the royal family was still in residence. But it had been abandoned for the newer castle that had been built seven years ago, when she was eleven and Jerrold was thirteen. She had stopped coming as frequently because there was no longer any reason to.

"I must admit," Eleanor sighed as they walked along, "large parties like this bore me. So many people to greet and such mindless small talk to make."

"I agree," Peter said, glancing at her, "and what's more there are always so many ladies to dance with. Most of whom can not remember the steps to save their lives!"

"I know," Eleanor giggled, "after the last ball my feet were so swollen I couldn't walk the following day! Some of the nobles and gentlemen of the court are such oafs!" Eleanor gasped as soon as the words were out of her mouth. That was not at all the sort of thing a person should remark upon; it was so rude of her! What must Sir Peter think of her now?

However, Sir Peter just laughed. "While I have been known to tread on a few feet, I have greatly improved my dancing skills. I promise that if you will save me a dance, I will not step on your feet once!"

Eleanor smiled at him, "I'll gladly take you up on that offer." She found herself staring into his eyes, blushing profusely, but could not turn away. As they rounded the final turn, Eleanor was so engrossed in her study of Sir Peter that she ran smack into the corner of the wall. She would have fallen if Sir Peter had not caught her. As he helped her regain her balance, she felt her forehead. There would surely be a bruise there tomorrow.


	3. Jerrold and Daria

Disclaimer: I do not own Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor, or Peter, Gail Carson Levine does!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jerrold paced in small circles outside the entrance to the ballroom. Where was Elle? She was late. He knew she tended to run a little behind schedule sometimes, but this was late even for her. Jerrold knew that the guests were waiting, and they could not delay much longer. He had even sent Sir Peter after her for goodness sake, what was keeping them?

Jerrold almost jumped out of his skin as Daria came up silently behind him and tapped him on the shoulder. "What are you doing here?" Jerrold asked her in surprise.

"I am here as the escort of Sir Peter," she replied coolly.

"Sir Peter?" Jerrold asked

Daria sighed in exasperation, "Yes, Sir Peter. Since he is new to town Elle asked me if I would consider being his escort."

"Why does he need an escort? Plenty of gentlemen and ladies come to balls without escorts."

"Well I wanted to accompany him. I think it will help him get acclimated to Kyrrian culture more quickly. You are introducing him tonight right?"

"Yes, I am giving a speech to welcome him as a new member of the guard."

"You know, I have been meaning to talk to you about the function of the guard, and the drain on resources that some members are causing…"

"Daria, can you just give me a break tonight, please?" Jerrold rubbed his temples and sighed. "Today has been long and tiring and I am really not in the mood to get in one of our long debates right now, all I want to do is just enjoy the party…"

"Alright, I will not antagonize you with my opinions on the subject of politics, or the maintenance of this country, or anything else. For the moment. I originally came over just to tell you to relax. You will wear yourself out pacing like that, and then what use will you be to the dozens of adoring maidens waiting to fawn over you?"

Daria snorted, and peeked out into ballroom. "Just look at them, they all look the same with their huge fancy ballgowns, too much make up, powder and dye to make their hair lighter, and thousands of precious gems, one of which could feed a family of twelve!"

Jerrold bit back the retort that she was just like them because he knew it was not true, no matter how much he wanted it to be. Her long flaxen locks were naturally the color of sunlit gold. Her gown, while made by a seamstress, was simple yet very elegant. It did not swallow her whole, but neither did it reveal too much. Some of those social butterflies had dresses cut so low Jerrold could not imagine how they kept anything in. Daria's gown was not so low cut as to be obscene, but definitely cut to be quite flattering. Not that he was looking at her breasts.

Because he wasn't.

Much.

He did notice, while he was looking in that general direction, that Daria was wearing a necklace with a single emerald set in a small pendant of silver.

"I see that you wear jewels also though," Jerrold said to her. He wanted some kind of retort to make her uncomfortable, the way that she had made him self-conscious about Sir Peter. "That emerald looks like it could feed an entire village! Why are you criticizing those ladies when you yourself are wearing a jewel? What makes you different from them?"

"I am not dripping in them!" She snapped back, not taking her eyes off the crowd. Jerrold turned to look down the hall again for Elle. Out of the corner of his eye though, he saw Daria reach up and touch her necklace softly. He snorted.

Daria shot him a glare. "What?" she asked defensively.

Jerrold crossed his arms and stared right back. "You are always so conscious and critical of the actions of other people, but never of yourself. I am your object of constant concern: you don't know if I'm going to be ready to be king, I am not mature enough, and apparently I am some sort of philandering playboy not fit to marry Elle! But you never think about your own faults and this is just another example of that!"

"First of all," Daria replied, "I concern myself with you because you are the future of this country and I do not know if I believe that you are up to the challenge as of yet!" She started advancing on him. Jerrold backed up some. He was not a fool. She may have been small but he knew from firsthand experience that there was a lot of power behind one of her slaps.

"Secondly, I am looking out for my friend. I just want her to be careful in her choice of husbands so that she does not end up heartbroken. I know that you have a tendency to cause that! And finally this necklace was given to me by my late parents on my last birthday right before they died. It is the only piece of jewelry that I own. So no, I don't think that it is an indulgence that is destroying the population!"

Daria was positively seething, and Jerrold could actually feel the angry energy in the air between them. Then Daria let out an exasperated cry, turned away from him, and stalked over to her former position by the curtain at the doorway.

Jerrold was outraged and insulted by what Daria had said. She must really loathe him to slander his ability to run the country and be faithful to his wife. He didn't know why it mattered to him what _she_ thought, but it did.

Jerrold's father came up to stand beside him. "Jerrold," he said softly, "It is time for us to go in to the ball. We cannot keep the guests waiting any longer."

Jerrold sighed, "Father I thought you said that when one attends a ball that is being held for them, they ought to have an escort! Elle is not here yet, can we not wait just a little while longer?"

"No, we cannot," the king replied firmly, "and you can take Lady Daria there as your escort. Her attendant is missing also, which puts a damper on his introduction as a new knight. Quickly, appeal to Lady Daria and then get ready to go in.

Jerrold sighed. This was not going even remotely like he had wanted it to. He walked over to Daria and stood, staring down at her until she looked up at him.

"Lady Daria," he said curtly, bowing slightly, "I would be honored if you would accompany me into the ball, as neither of our escorts is present."

She glared up at him and replied, "Your Majesty, I would be honored." She stiffly took the arm that he offered, and followed him into the line behind his parents. They did not say anything to one another, but just stared fixedly ahead.

A sudden thump in the corridor to his right caused Jerrold to glance over that way. He turned to look more closely as he saw Sir Peter helping Elle to her feet. He dropped Daria's arm like a hot coal, and ran over to Elle.

"Are you okay?" he asked, taking her hand and walking her to the line.

"I'm fine," she said, smiling sheepishly up at him. "Just a bit of a mishap."

Behind them, Jerrold noted that Daria had taken the arm of Sir Peter and was chatting amiably with him. "Sir Peter", he said, inclining his head slightly back to talk to the new knight, "Thank you for accompanying my fiancée here."

"It was my pleasure your majesty," Sir Peter replied, giving a polite bow.

Suddenly, the trumpets sounded, and Jerrold's father and mother were heading into the main room.

"Here we go!" Jerrold smiled at Elle as they started their descent into the ballroom.

"Oh joy," replied Elle softly, looking at the hundreds of faces staring up critically at her as she once again returned to her position of public scrutiny.


	4. Daria and Jerrold fight

Yay! Another chapter up finally (school has been extremely busy lately). Hope you like it!

Disclaimer: I do not own Eleanor, Jerrold, Daria, or Peter. Gail Carson Levine does and always will.

* * *

Eleanor gave a sigh of relief when she finally sat down, and everyone became preoccupied with something other than her. She could swear that she had hardly dared to breathe as she descended the steps into the ballroom, she was so nervous. Then she and Jerrold had to open the dance by dancing in front of everyone. Eleanor could still feel the red-hot glares of every eligible lady (and their mothers) boring into her back, and began to squirm anew. Jerrold sat beside her and took her hand. 

"You did beautifully," he told her, gently kissing her hand.

"I practiced long enough," she replied, pulling her hand from his grasp. "If this is how stressful every public event will be for me, I think that you may have a future recluse for a wife."

Jerrold chuckled. "I'm sure that you'll get used to it in time." His father suddenly came up beside him.

"Jerrold, I need to discuss something with you," he muttered to him.

Jerrold turned to Eleanor. "Would you excuse me please?" he smiled as he got up, "I'll be back in a moment." He followed his father out of the ballroom. Eleanor was left sitting on her own, gazing dolefully out at a company of people who either ignored her or disdained her.

Daria, meanwhile, was introducing Sir Peter to all sorts of people. As he was being introduced to yet another member of the guard, he noticed that Eleanor was sitting all alone looking sorrowfully out at the crowd. He gave a polite nod to the young man, made his excuses to Daria, and went over to Eleanor.

"Hello," he said, giving her a small bow and looking up with a smile. "You seem to have lost your escort."

"Yes," Eleanor replied, smiling slightly at him in return. "Pressing matters of the state and all."

"Quite," he said, giving a somber nod.

Eleanor burst into nervous giggles at his expression.

"I am reminded of a promise that you made me earlier, Sir Peter," she said, gazing up at him. "I would very much like to know that I could hold you to your word!"

"And indeed you shall," Sir Peter replied, bowing low. "My lady, it would give me great pleasure if you would honor me with a dance!" He extended his arm with an over exaggerated flourish.

"The pleasure is mine!" She smiled and rose from her seat. Sir Peter led her onto the dance floor, and they began a lively jig.

Jerrold, meanwhile, had just finished his conversation with his father about the problems of the gnomes and the elves. He sighed as he sat down tiredly and rubbed his eyes. Whatever his father's opinions were, he was still in charge. At least Jerrold did not have to deal with it yet, although he knew that his father's will tended to falter somewhat in matters where all the powerful elite were against him.

Jerrold sighed for a second time as he gazed around the room. His eyes alighted on the Lady Catherine dancing with Duke Linthan, Lady Scarlet dancing with the ambassador from Ayortha, and Elle dancing with Sir Peter. She looked like she was finally having a good time, and Jerrold smiled, pleased that for one moment she had stopped thinking about her apprehension. He knew he was supposed to be dancing also. _Nevertheless_, Jerrold thought with relief, _there are not any free ladies available to dance with, thank goodness! _Perhaps he was off the hook for awhile.

Then, just as he saw his father giving him the evil eye from across the room, he spotted Daria standing by the buffet table. Quickly he hurried over to her.

"Would you care to dance," he asked her quickly, slightly breathless from his hasty stride over to her.

Daria's head shot up guiltily. She had been attempting to surreptitiously trying to make her way over to the buffet table for a tasty treat. She had hoped to sneak outside with her food, because she did not like people watching her eat. She saw expectant look on Jerrold's face, and abandoned her hope for the little raspberry cakes that she had been eyeing.

"I would be delighted," she sighed, taking his arm as he led her out onto the floor to the beginning notes of a slow waltz.

As they began to dance, Daria scolded herself. Why had she accepted Jerrold's invitation to dance? She was not lacking partners, although at the moment the only person available had been that revolting Lord Frederick, who had started toward her just before Jerrold reached her. Daria supposed that Jerrold was a good partner, and did not regret her decision at all when Lord Frederick led his new partner off the floor limping.

"I trust that your evening is going well, Lady Daria?" Jerrold asked apathetically.

"Quite well indeed," Daria replied. "Sir Peter is an excellent escort. I think that we shall become friends. He is very smart you know. He has a very good head for business."

Jerrold did not know why, but he felt a small twinge in his stomach when she praised Sir Peter. All she had ever shown him was indifferent agreement when he had resolved a problem to her satisfaction. _It's not like I need her approval though,_ he thought. _No, but you'd like to have it,_ another voice told him. He shook himself mentally, and returned his attention to the dance in time to catch Daria, who was doing one of the spins of the dance.

"Your mind is elsewhere, of course," Daria said, attempting to regain her balance as she barely missed tripping over Jerrold's feet. "It should be, what with the problems that you are having with the disagreement about the economic rights of the gnomes and the elves."

"Daria, I told you earlier that I really would prefer to put the political discussions to a halt for awhile. Tonight is not the night…"

"You have to face the problem sometime!" Daria said, annoyed. "If you would just sign the bill protecting the property and commercial rights of gnomes and elves, you would not have this rising conflict between their workers and your consumers!"

"Daria, what would you know about it anyway!" Jerrold spat at her. All he wanted to do was relax and forget about the problems of the kingdom for the evening. What could he do anyway? He was not king!

Jerrold did not miss the hurt look in Daria's eyes, but felt empowered by the fact that something that he had said had actually affected her. "All you do is tell other people what to do or think, or how to behave. Why don't you turn some of that criticism on yourself, and your appearance for a change."

Daria's mouth hung open.

"I am not talking about physical manner, you have that down perfectly," he remarked, taking in her radiant demeanor again. "The way you talk to people, how you address them, and treat them as if they were inferior. That all needs to change before someone will ever take you seriously. Good heavens, you hardly seem a woman at all, you are so outspoken in your manner and opinions!"

As the words left his mouth, Jerrold knew that he had crossed the line.

"How dare you…" Daria whispered in rage, her cheeks flaming with anger. She could not even express her feelings in words, she was so furious. She pushed away from him, turned her back, and walked quickly off of the dance floor. Jerrold stood alone in the middle of the dance floor, with a few couples almost colliding with him as they danced past staring.

As Daria rushed past the buffet, she violently grabbed four little raspberry cakes and a napkin. What did he think he was doing? Presuming to tell her that her manner was wrong? She was just doing her duty as a caring citizen to try and give him advice and support. Her father was a leading political figure after all, and she knew quite a lot about the subject! Didn't know what she was talking about! Ha! But telling her that she was not acting like a woman was supposed to! That really infuriated her! Women are not weak and submissive to whatever ideas the male half of the species came up with, despite what Jerrold thought. Just because she had opinions of her own, and felt the need to discuss them with him did not make her any less of a woman.

She stormed out into the cool night air, and sat on a stone bench in the far corner of the garden.

_At least he thinks you're pretty_, said the tiny, shallow part of her brain.

"That's the problem, he is _only _interested in physical beauty," she told herself as she stuffed a cake angrily into her mouth. When she almost choked, she decided that she had better slowdown, and not take her anger out on these delicious pastries. "Anyway, I don't care what he says or thinks!"


	5. Eleanor and Peter

Disclaimer: I don't own any of these characters, etc., they all belong to Gail Carson

* * *

Eleanor strolled lazily through the breezy scents of freesia, lavender and roses as she followed the stone path through an indoor garden in one of the towers. Up here there weren't any prying eyes or jealous whispers; no people to try and please. Just the scented blossoms and the twinkling stars through the glass roof kept her company.

She sat on a stone bench, mostly hidden in the flowered bushes, and tucked her feet up underneath her, wrapping her arms around her knees. She slipped her glass shoes off, and let them fall to the soft ground beneath her. She could not believe that they had not broken yet; she had been worried about dancing in them all night. Eleanor couldn't imagine what would have happened if they had broken. Would they have had to amputate her foot? She giggled at her own foolishness, and rested her head on her knees, her eyes closed. She did not miss being the center of everyone's attention, especially negative attention, and she closed her eyes to bask in the cool quiet of the approaching dusk.

Peter opened the door to the rooftop garden and stepped in. He had just been dancing with an insufferable young woman, Olga he thought her name was. All she could talk about was money, and he needed someone human to speak with or no one at all. He had seen Eleanor head up here and decided to follow her. Peter made out Eleanor's form on the bench and went over to sit next to her.

"Ah, lady fair," he said bowing deeply. "What brings you wandering up here alone when you should be celebrating your most fortuitous engagement!"

Eleanor gave a small smile at his question. "I just wanted to be alone to think some things through."

"In that case I have interrupted," Peter said, looking more serious. "I shall leave you in peace."

"Oh, that's alright," Eleanor said, standing up quickly, "I don't mind. I could use someone to talk to."

"Well then," Peter replied, and sat down on the bench. "What's troubling you?" He patted the bench next to him and Eleanor slowly sat down again.

She took a deep breath and said, "I find myself at a crossroads in my life, and I don't know whether to go right or left. On one hand, I could marry Jerrold and be Queen of Kyrria. I could just learn to deal with the fact that some people will hate me because of my family tree. On the other hand, I could choose to let someone else take my place. I could risk losing Jerrold, and I could go back to my family and friends and not have to worry about the burden of being Jerrold's queen."

Peter sat forward. "Well, it seems to me that you're just scared of the awesome responsibility that comes with your impending role. It is a lot to deal with, however, there are benefits also. If you love Jerrold…"

"That's just it," Eleanor interrupted, "I don't know if I love Jerrold. We have always been great friends, and perhaps I tricked myself into believing that I loved him. He wanted to marry me so badly, and he was so sincere when he asked, that I just couldn't say no. I think that because our friendship is so solid, we could make a marriage work reasonably well. Deep love might even come in time."

"What's the problem then?" Peter asked.

Eleanor looked at her hands as she bit her lip, "I don't trust him. Because I've known him for so long I know what his relationships with women are like. I know that he plays women, often more than one at a time. I've seen what can become of the women that love him, and I don't want that to happen to me. I can't help feeling that he chose me because he already felt comfortable with me, and his father had been pressuring him to marry. But Peter…" she looked up with tears in her eyes, "…I don't want to be like all those other girls. I couldn't live my life alone, knowing that my husband would always be subject to the attentions of other women! Especially if I come to feel more for him than just affection!"

Peter was silent for a moment. He slowly took one of her hands in his own. "Maybe you will be the exception that proves the rule. Since there is such a strong bond between you, perhaps you will not have to worry about him cheating on you, or breaking your heart."

"Perhaps," Eleanor replied sadly. "But I don't want to live with that kind of fear. I would be miserable." She looked away as several tears rolled down her cheek.

Peter pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and handed it to her. "Here," he said kindly, "Dry your pretty eyes and lets go back to enjoying the ball. You can think about this more tomorrow."

Eleanor sniffled into the cloth for a few moments more, and then handed it back to Peter. He pocketed it and stood up, offering her his hand to help her up. As she stood up, she sighed as she bent to pick up her glass slippers. Her feet were starting to hurt from wearing these so often lately. Eleanor guessed that they might have been just a size too small.

"I wish I could just skip the rest of the ball," Eleanor commented mournfully. "I'd like to just up and leave, no one would even notice that I was gone! Then at least I wouldn't have to put these shoes back on."

"Well," Peter said thoughtfully, "why don't we?"

"What?"

"Why don't you and I play hooky for the rest of the ball?" Peter repeated. "I'm not going to enjoy if you aren't there. I won't know anyone. Besides Lady Daria of course."

Eleanor did not understand the tiny flicker she felt in the pit of her stomach just then, but she certainly knew that she didn't welcome it. "Yes," was all that she said, turning away.

"But it's not quite the same," Peter continued absently. "I feel so much more comfortable with you!"

Eleanor smiled at him hesitantly. "I don't know, I might get in trouble with Jerrold if I leave. He was so looking forward to this evening."

"So why isn't he trying to find you?" Peter asked. "It's like you said, he won't even notice that you're gone. He has other ladies to entertain him, like your friend, Lady Daria."

Eleanor had to laugh at this last suggestion. "They absolutely hate each other!" She cried, wiping tears of mirth from her eyes. Daria may be smart as well as beautiful, but she definitely was not Jerrold's type.

_Except that she is so smart and beautiful_, said a voice inside her head. _She would make a wonderful queen, all the subjects would approve of her!_ Eleanor shook herself to clear her head.

"Come on," Peter cajoled, "Let's take some horses and go for a ride!"

Eleanor smiled at this; she absolutely loved to ride. "Alright," she said, "you talked me into it. However, I'll have to go change. There's no way I can wear this dress and those shoes without hurting myself!"

As she bent to pick up her shoes, she wobbled a bit, and nudged the corner of the bench. When she stood up, she saw that the top of the bench had slid back ever so slightly, revealing a hollow interior.

"This must be where the gardener keeps his tools for up here," Eleanor mused. On a whim, she slid her glass slippers right on top of a leather apron, in the space made between a pail with a spade and a small rake. Carefully she slid the stone top into place again, and then straightened up.

"There," she smiled. "No one will ever know they're gone!" Eleanor had worn them, as requested. No one had said that she had to keep them. "I'm ready to go now!"

Peter smiled, and held out his hand to her. Eleanor only paused a moment before taking it, and allowing herself to be led out of the tower and down to the stables, managing to avoid any signs of human life on the way.

When Peter and Eleanor reached the stables, Eleanor requested that two horses be saddled. Eleanor and Peter immediately claimed them from the stable boys. Eleanor breathlessly swung one leg over the horse, so that she could ride astride. She had always enjoyed the control she got from riding this way, but once she got to court, it was considered improper. Right now, however, no one was watching and she felt free to do anything that she wanted. So as she rode out of the barn, she nudged her horse up to speed, and finally kicked him into a gallop as she shot out of the enclosure, with Peter close on her heels.


	6. Jerrold and Eleanor, Broken

Jerrold smiled charmingly as he whirled around the room with yet another lady of the court. His eyes, however, betrayed the fact that his smile was simply fixed. His jaw was beginning to ache, and all he wanted was for the ball to end. His eyes darted about the room, looking for Eleanor. He hadn't seen her for an hour, but he figured that she was probably just busy dancing and socializing. There were so many people here that it was hard to keep track of anyone.

However, Jerrold did constantly find his eyes drawn back to Daria in her shimmering gown. She was dancing with an extremely handsome young man, and he looked as though he couldn't believe his luck. He said something, and Daria threw her head back in laughter. Jerrold's anger suddenly burst to the surface, and he quickly deposited the lady into the arms of another waiting nobleman, and made his way over to the dancing couple.

As he reached them, Daria saw him, and the sparkles of laughter in her eyes quickly became sparks of anger.

"Excuse me," Jerrold said, tapping the young man on the shoulder, "may I cut in?"

The young man looked at him, and then bowed as he stepped aside. "Do not forget, Lady Daria," he said with a smile, "you promised to go riding with me tomorrow."

Daria smiled at him and said, "Of course I won't forget Lord Hartford. Ten o'clock tomorrow morning sharp!"

Jerrold scowled at the young man as he grabbed Daria about the waist and swung her into the dance. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was staring at him in stony silence.

Jerrold blushed as he said, "Please forgive me for my earlier rudeness Lady Daria."

She scoffed, "You insult me every time I see you Prince Jerrold, why are you apologizing this time?"

Jerrold could not come up with a suitable answer for this, so he simply restated his apology. "It was very wrong of me to say what I did, and I profoundly apologize."

Daria looked up at him puzzled. She could not figure out if he was serious or not. He was staring at her so intently that she felt sure that he was. She blushed under his gaze, and looked down. "Of course you are forgiven your highness."

When she looked up he was still staring at her, and he gave her a small smile and wink. She was so startled that the stumbled, and would have fallen if he had not held her up.

His smile grew wider. 

"I thought that you were supposed to be one of the best dancers in the court?" he teased.

Daria's face grew even redder, and for the second time that night she left him standing in the middle of the floor with no partner. This time however, it was not anger that prompted it, but embarrassment, and some other feeling that she couldn't quite put a name to.

Eleanor ran back to her room, breathless after her invigorating ride. She had never felt so alive! Her dress, which she had forgotten to change out of, was torn in several places, and there were a few twigs stuck in her hair from riding through the forest. She couldn't believe that she had been out so late, it was nearly dawn!

She stopped short as she came to her room. Jerrold was sitting on the floor by her door, with his head against the wall, clearly asleep. Eleanor tried to tiptoe past him, but the door hinges gave an awful squeak as she opened it, and his awoke with a jolt.

"Eleanor…" Jerrold mumbled blearily. He stood slowly, rubbing the sleep from his eyes and yawning. "What time is it?"

"Oh, quite late I imagine," Eleanor replied, easing the door shut so that Jerrold couldn't see the sunlight that was beginning to sweep across the room. He walked over to the window across the hall though, and drew the curtains.

"It's dawn!" he stated, sounding quite surprised. "Are you just coming back now?" Jerrold asked quietly. Eleanor nodded mutely.

"Did you leave the party last night?" Another nod.

"Where did you go?" Jerrold was beginning to sound angry.

"I just went for a ride," Eleanor protested. "I'm still allowed to do that right? It's not against the standards of etiquette set for me as a future ruler?" Her own temper was rising in reaction to his accusation.

"You could have been hurt, kidnapped, or murdered and no one would have known! What were you thinking going riding around here in the middle of the night? What if ogres had found you!" He was yelling now, and the sound reverberated off the stone walls of the hallway.

"I took someone with me, I'm not stupid!" She yelled back.

Jerrold looked surprised. "Who?" he demanded.

Eleanor looked at her feet, "Sir Peter…" she said meekly.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't hear you," he said, voice rising again.

"I said SIR PETER!" she yelled into his face.

Jerrold looked murderous. "You went on a ride alone at night through the woods with one of our newest knights? Have you no sense of propriety anymore! You yourself are the one who is so concerned with the image that people have of you! What do you think that they're going to say about this?" He took a deep breath to try and calm himself down. "And you say that you're worried about me being unfaithful. Should I be worried about trusting you as well?"

Eleanor glared up at him. "Nothing happened alright? I just needed some space from all those people, and Peter offered to accompany me!"

"Oh he did?" Jerrold sneered. "Perhaps he needs a refresher on what happens when you go riding alone with the prince's **fiancée** at night, and don't come back until dawn!"

He turned to leave, but Eleanor grabbed his arm and stepped in front of him.

"Please Jerrold, don't do this," she begged, a tear rolling down her face. "If you're going to blame someone, blame me. I wanted to leave, I knew the consequences, and I accept full responsibility."

Jerrold sighed and shook his head. "It's not as simple as that Elle. Do you know the rumors that will start once this has gotten around? They won't be nice. If you're going to be queen…"

"I don't want to be queen!" Eleanor burst out. She clapped a hand over her mouth as she saw the look on Jerrold's face.

Jerrold took a deep breath. "It's ok," he said. "You'll get used to the idea in time. Our love…" he faltered, "our love is…has to be…strong enough to see us through."

Eleanor shook her head, tears welling in her eyes. "But it isn't is it?"

Jerrold looked at her morosely. He knew what she was about to say, and he couldn't stop the dread that filled his stomach. "Isn't it?" he asked softly.

"No," she choked. "I will always love you Jerrold, but I do not think that our bond is the right reason for marriage. I do not feel that way about you, and I'm sure that if you look hard, it is not the way you feel about me either."

"But it is!" he protested, trying to forestall the inevitable. "You're beautiful and wonderful, and intelligent. I know you don't feel ready for this yet, but we can wait! I'll help you through this!"

"I'm sorry Jerrold," Eleanor replied. "I've been thinking about this for awhile, and this morning just confirmed my beliefs. I know that this is the right thing to do." Eleanor slipped her engagement ring off her finger. "I'm afraid that I cannot marry you." She handed the ring back to him. "I'll leave for home this morning. You don't have to see me off if you don't want to."

Jerrold smiled resignedly, and nodded at her. "Of course I'll see you off. You're still my best friend, aren't you? And what kind of friend would not come to say goodbye?"

Eleanor impulsively stepped forward and hugged Jerrold. He wrapped his arms about her tightly, but when she stepped back, he let her go. "I'd better go and pack," she said softly, and finally retreated into her room.

Jerrold looked down at the ring still in his hand. He put it in his pocket, and hurried away to his study, trying to figure out how he felt about the end of his engagement. Surely he shouldn't feel this…relief?

Daria hurried along the corridor, eager to tell Eleanor about her riding date with the dashing Lord Hartford.

She knocked on Eleanor's door, and heard her say "Enter". When she opened the door, a veritable avalanche of clothing fell on her. Eleanor was sitting in the middle of the room, looking forlornly at the clothing scattered about her, a suitcase sitting open on the bed with some underthings already packed.

"What are you doing?" Daria asked in shock, as she plucked a stocking off her head. "Surely you can't be packing for the honeymoon yet," she teased.

"I have broken off my engagement to Jerrold," Eleanor sighed.

"What? Why?" Daria hurried over and knelt next to Eleanor. "It's not because of what I said is it? Or…" she gasped, "because you caught him cheating on you? Oh Eleanor, I'm so sorry!" She threw her arms around her friend.

Eleanor returned her hug with a gentle smile. "No," she explained, "nothing like that. I broke it off because, while I do love him and want to help him, I'm not the right person for queen. And really, my love doesn't go beyond that of close friends. If it did, would I really feel this sense of liberation that I feel now? I feel so light, I think I could fly!"

"Oh," Daria said, sitting back. "Well that's good! I'm sorry if I was over dramatic. These things can escalate you know? I just wanted to be there for you."

Eleanor laughed. "I know. Oh Daria, you should have seen the look on his face when I told him."

"How did he take it? Badly?"

"Surprisingly, no," Eleanor mused. "He looked stunned, but I'm not sure it was stunned in a 'my life is over sort of way'. We've been best friends since we were young, and together for awhile, so it's going to be different not seeing each other every day. But he didn't look heartbroken. Anyway, I have to leave."

"Why?" Daria asked. "You're still a lady of the court. You have just as much right to be here as anyone else. You can't leave me here to fend for myself amongst all these clowns!"

"It would be awkward," Eleanor explained. "The whole court would stare at me, and the queen I'm sure would appreciate the fact that it will be much simpler if I just leave. Besides, I'm longing to see my family again."

"I do understand that," Daria admitted. "I'll just be sad to see you go. You are the only person here that I can really talk to. I'll miss you."

Daria looked so unhappy that Eleanor leaned over and wrapped her in a hug. "I'm sure that you'll find someone else. Besides," Eleanor teased, "you always have Jerrold."

Daria snorted. "Yes, but I would do better talking to a brick wall, don't you think?"

Both girls burst into laughter. Daria wiped tears from her eyes as she said, "Seriously though, he has got a lot of growing up to do if he is to make a good king. He doesn't care about anything now except fighting and beautiful women!"

"You should have no problem getting his attention then!" Eleanor said triumphantly. "It is true that you are the only person who I've ever seen affect him though," she mused. "I think he takes what you say quite seriously, actually."

"Trust me he doesn't." Daria sighed resignedly. "Well, what are we going to do about packing? You can't take all of these with you!"

Eleanor looked at her friend as Daria busily started sorting the gowns. Was she imagining it, or was Daria trying to turn the subject away from Jerrold?

"I'm only going to take what I brought," she replied.

"What are you going to do with all of these then?" Daria asked.

"I'll just leave them here. The queen gave them to me, and she'll know what to do with them."

"Right," Daria replied, "let's get you packed then!"


	7. Departures

Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor and Peter all belong to Gail Carson Levine, and not me.

Also, to answer a question, I don't know if I have a favorite between Eleanor and Daria. I started with a partiality to Daria, but as I have been writing, Eleanor has grown on me!

Thanks for the reviews!

* * *

As Eleanor stepped into the carriage, she was overwhelmed by a wall of loneliness and uncertainty. Now that she had broken her engagement, she felt cut loose, and no longer knew where she was going. Eleanor took a deep breath, and shifted to look out the window of the coach. She hoped that she would feel better once she was actually on her way home. 

Daria stepped forward, and handed Eleanor a small bundle. "There are a few treats in there for you journey" she explained, "and a handkerchief should you need one. I know that you seldom actually have one with you."

Eleanor smiled at her friend, feeling her eyes begin to well up. She got out of the carriage and hugged Daria tightly, not knowing when she would see her friend again.

"I'll miss you so much! I don't know how I'm going to get along without you!" she managed to choke out.

"I'll miss you too," Daria replied, stepping back, wiping at her cheeks as well to clear the tracks made by her own tears. "Whenever you're wallowing in your loneliness, just remember that you can always pick up a pen and write to me. Anytime you need a visit, I'm on the next carriage out of here!"

Eleanor laughed as Mandy came huffing out of the castle. Mandy had been a servant and friend of Eleanor's family since before Eleanor was born. She was one of Eleanor's favorite people in the world.

"We'd best get a move on Eleanor," she puffed as she heaved the trunk she was carrying up to the driver. "If we want to make it to the border before nightfall, we haven't any time to waste!" The morning sun was climbing higher in the sky, and Eleanor reluctantly nodded. After one last hug with Daria, she climbed back into the carriage after Mandy and shut the door.

Eleanor leaned out of the window to have one last look at the old castle that had been her home for so long, and then the carriage was off. She waved back to Daria, and then settled into her seat for the long journey home.

As the coach pulled off, Jerrold came sprinting out the door, tucking in his shirt, his hair still rumpled from the brief sleep that he had gotten.

"Well, you're just in time," Daria stated sarcastically. "Couldn't get out of bed after last night's festivities, hmmm?"

Jerrold just gave her a glare, and looked after the carriage as it pulled past the gate and out of sight in the trees.

"I wanted to say goodbye," he said angrily. "Despite what you may think, Eleanor is still one of my best friends, and I am going to miss her tremendously."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Daria replied. "I'm sure all the beautiful young ladies of the court who will now be occupying your time will be missing her too." Even as she said it, Daria regretted it. Not because it wasn't true, but because it might be.

"Just because I enjoy the company of women does not mean that I am a womanizer," Jerrold said coldly.

"Alright then, if you enjoy spending so much time with women, let's go have a chat in the garden shall we? I have some very interesting ideas that I think, as you find women so fascinating, you would like to hear," Daria replied mockingly.

Jerrold stared down at her. "I _regret_, Lady Daria," he replied, that I do not have the time for pleasantries today. There is no reason why you should not be the first to know. My father decided yesterday that we are going to abandon this old castle. It has some major faults in the foundation, and to house so many people continuously would be a risk that we cannot afford. We shall be returning to the palace that is more centered in the city, and is altogether a more convenient and logical choice for our residence. We leave within a fortnight. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to go attend to the preparations for the relocation." With that, Jerrold turned and walked back into the castle, running his hands through his hair as he went.

Daria gaped after him, not sure of what to say. While she had not been here for a very long time, this beautiful old palace had already started to feel like home to her. She sighed as she turned to go back inside. _Might as well start packing_, she thought. _It's not like I have anything better to do right now_.

­­­­­­­­­­­­

* * *

­­Eleanor gazed out the window as the countryside rolled by. Mandy was talking about everything that would have to be explained once they got home, and how Eleanor had gotten herself into a mess this time, but Eleanor wasn't really listening anymore. She was thinking about Sir Peter. Why, she couldn't imagine, but she was very sad that she had left without finding him to say goodbye.

All of a sudden, she heard the thundering of hooves behind the carriage. She leaned out the window and watched as a lone rider approached from the rear. The rider pulled up next to the coachman and they started conversing in a low voice. Eleanor could not see who it was because they had a hood pulled over their head, obscuring their face. The rider turned the horse around and rode up to where Eleanor still had her head out the window. The rider lowered his mask, and Eleanor saw that it was Sir Peter. She smiled at him brilliantly.

He returned a grin and said, "You did not honestly think that you could escape without saying goodbye did you?"

Eleanor smiled back and asked, "Why are you here? Don't they need you back at the palace?"

"The king sent me after you as an escort. He wanted to ensure your safety, what with the recent conflicts with the ogres. With the added possibility of an alliance between the elves and gnomes in an uprising, I'm here to see you safely home. My lady." He gave her a nod and a teasing grin, and rode out to the side and out of range of conversation.

Eleanor sat back in her seat and grinned across at Mandy. "Isn't it wonderful that the king is so worried for our safety?"

Mandy harrumphed and concentrated on her mending. "Is this the reason you refused the Prince?" She raised her eyes to stare at Eleanor.

Eleanor blushed and looked at her hands. "Of course not," she said hurriedly. She glanced up at Mandy, who raised an eyebrow at her. With a huff, Eleanor turned and looked steadfastly out the window away from Mandy's knowing eyes.


	8. Familiar Places

Disclaimer: I do not own Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor, Peter, or the lands of Kyrria and Ayortha. They belong to Gail Carson Levine.

* * *

Jerrold stood in front of the desk in the study. His father regarded Jerrold sternly from behind the desk.

"I am sure that you are aware of the reason that I called you here," the king said, putting his pen down.

"Lady Eleanor and I have broken off our engagement, and she has returned home," Jerrold responded without emotion.

"Yes," the king got up and looked out the window. "Lady Eleanor has returned to Ayortha. A most important alliance could have been formed between our countries, and as we speak she is riding back home. Less than a month before your marriage!" By the end of the speech his voice had risen to nearly a shout.

"I still have plenty of time father…" Jerrold started.

"You are nearly twenty-four," the king responded. "It is high time that you were suitably matched. Now that your best prospect has gone out of the window, I shall find you another. Several of the ladies at court are quite eligible…"

"Father, I do not wish to have my marriage arranged," Jerrold cut in.

"I allowed that for you, and you have now thrown that option away," the king retorted.

Jerrold glared back as his father gave him an icy stare.

"Since you are so against the idea, however, I will give you one month to find a lady to whom you wish to be wed. If you have not found a suitable woman in that time, I shall choose one for you. As long as that is perfectly clear, you may go."

Jerrold stared at his father for a few more seconds, then gave a small bow, turned and left.

If his father wanted him to court women, then he would oblige.

­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­­

Eleanor sighed as she felt the warmth of the golden sunshine pour down onto her face. She opened her eyes and saw the sunlight shining through her window. For a moment she could not fathom where she was. When she rolled over though, she saw the familiar trappings of her room, and the previous night came rushing back to her.

They had arrived at the house quite late last night, and so her parents had been asleep already. Mandy had shown Peter to his room in the guest quarters and then helped Eleanor get settled into her old bedroom. Eleanor had been so weary from the journey that she simply collapsed onto her bed, and before Eleanor new it she was asleep. Mandy must have helped her change into her night clothes.

Eleanor yawned as she got out of bed. She went over to her window and threw open the shutters. The crisp morning air hit her in the face, and she breathed deep of the land that she had missed more than she realized. It felt so lovely to be back at home.

Eleanor dressed quickly and ran downstairs for breakfast. Right before she entered the great hall, she stopped to smooth her dress and catch her breath. She straightened her shoulders, and opened the door.

Her mother and father were already sitting at the table eating. Eleanor entered and curtsied to her father, and then to her mother.

"Eleanor!" her mother exclaimed, and got up and embraced her only child. "They told us that you had come in late last night. Why did you not wake us?"

"I did not wish to disturb you," Eleanor replied. "And I would not have been good company last night anyway. I was fatigued from the journey."

"Come," her father said, also rising to embrace Eleanor. "Have some breakfast, you must be famished."

"Thank you father," Eleanor said, sitting down. She eagerly loaded her plate from the steaming dishes of porridge, potatoes, eggs and kippers in front of her. She had not had any supper last night because she had been so anxious to reach their destination that day.

"Eleanor," her father said more seriously. "I think that it is quite obvious that we need to have a discussion."

"Henry," Eleanor's mother scolded. "Not now. Let her enjoy her breakfast."

"She will have to hear it sometime, and now is as good a time as any," her father protested.

"Darling," Eleanor's mother said addressing Eleanor now, "we would like to speak to you in your father's study after you have enjoyed your breakfast. Take your time. Your father and I have a few things to discuss beforehand."

Eleanor's mother gave her father a look, and rose from the table. Eleanor's father, grumbling slightly, followed her out of the room. Eleanor looked after them, and with a small knot forming in her stomach, knew what was coming. She sighed as she looked back down at her plate. She had known that this conversation would have to take place, she had just hoped that it would not be as soon as this.

As she picked up her fork to begin eating, the door opened again. Eleanor looked up and noticed Peter entering. He looked around, and then seeing no one to set a precedent, he came and sat across from Eleanor.

"Good morning, Sir Peter," Eleanor smiled at him brightly.

"I thought that we had agreed that you would just call me Peter, and I would just call you Eleanor," he replied, mock sternly.

"I am so sorry," Eleanor said, returning his humor. "Good morning Peter, I trust you slept well?"

"I slept like a bear in midwinter," Peter said, finally returning her smile. "That has to be the most comfortable bed that I have ever slept in."

"I'm glad," Eleanor replied. "I'm delighted that you could journey this far with us. How long are you able to stay?"

"Not very long, I'm afraid," Peter replied, forking some sizzling ham onto his plate. "I'm afraid that I have to leave the morning after the next. But while I am here, I am completely at your service."

"Oh, how kind of you," Eleanor said, blushing slightly. She looked down, and started pushing what was left of her food around her plate.

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Oh," Eleanor sighed, "my parents want to see me in the study after breakfast, and I know what they are going to say. I am not looking forward to it."

Peter reached across the table, and took her hand. Eleanor looked up, surprised, and found her gaze held by his intense blue eyes.

"You will do splendidly," he said, and then raised her hand to his lips, without breaking their eye contact.

Eleanor turned an even deeper red, and quickly pulled her hand away. "Enjoy your breakfast," she said quickly, and knocked over her chair in her haste to get out of the room. Once she was in the hallway, she had to lean against the wall. She felt so warm and flushed. She fanned herself a bit, and attempted to calm herself down before she started down to speak with her parents in the study.

­­­­­­­­

Jerrold woke with a roaring headache. The previous night had been another ball, and he had certainly decided to treat it as a party. How he had ever consumed enough champagne to make him feel like he had been hit in the back of the head with a sledgehammer he would never know.

He had also had as his company a certain Lady Embeth Goldenstein, who was probably the most air-headed, fluffy woman that he had ever met. Jerrold had, per his father's request of course, started courting as many of the women as he could. In the three days since Eleanor had been gone he had started seeing as many as six of the women of the court, all who were thrilled of course. He looked over in his bed, and made sure that it was empty. Thank goodness he had not gotten that drunk.

Jerrold rolled out of bed and put on his dressing robe. The kitchen staff would probably know a good remedy for his hangover. He put on some shoes, and made his way down to the kitchen.

Daria was sitting alone at the large counter, munching on some warm scones and cider. She looked up as Jerrold came in, and nearly laughed out loud. His dark hair was sticking up at odd angles, and the bags under his eyes clearly showed that he had not had a good night's rest.

"Good morning, your highness!" Daria said brightly.

The sound hit Jerrold like a wall. "Ugh," he said holding his head. "Do you have to shout?"

Daria just smiled and went over to the cupboard. Daria had made good friends with the cook since she had come to the palace. The kitchen had always been her favorite place to be, and she knew her way around well. Jerrold watched as she began to pull variously shaped bottles down from the cabinets and started mixing the contents into a large mug.

"I gather that you drank a bit too much at the party last night," Daria commented over her shoulder at Jerrold.

"Yes," Jerrold groaned. "And I will just tell you now that it will do you no good to gloat. I couldn't feel worse at this particular moment."

Daria sighed, "I wasn't going to gloat. Just because I know my limits doesn't mean that you should."

"I could make a biting comeback," winced Jerrold, "but I'm just not in the mood right now."

Daria turned back to where Jerrold was sitting at the table and handed him the mug.

"What's this?" Jerrold said, almost gagging as he took a whiff of the strongest smelling concoction that he had ever encountered.

"Drink it all," Daria commanded. "It will help you feel better."

Jerrold held his breath and started gulping at the foul mixture, trying not to think about what he was drinking. He took a deep breath as he set the mug down on the table and almost passed out. Daria chuckled and took the mug, putting it near the sink on the counter.

Jerrold lifted his head moments later. The strong headache and nausea had disappeared, and while he still did not feel up to his normal strength, he was sure that he could make it through the day now.

"That's incredible!" Jerrold exclaimed. "Where did you learn how to make that?"

Daria smiled back at him as she washed out his mug and her breakfast dished. "I learned it myself from a friend when I was…shall we say also in dire need of it."

"I don't suppose that you could teach me how to make it?" Jerrold teased, more that half serious.

Daria looked at him for a moment, considering whether to pass on this highly confidential secret. "Alright," she said. "But this is an old recipe that is only for very special occasions, and very special people."

"I'm honored that you would share such a valuable formula with one you dislike as much as me!" Jerrold joked.

Daria surprised herself and Jerrold by blushing profusely at this statement. "Well, you are the crown prince after all," she muttered. "And I have a feeling at the rate you're going, you'll put it to much use."

Jerrold winced inwardly at that comment. He supposed that he deserved it though.

Daria turned to face him. "Jerrold," she said seriously. "You really should be careful. It's not wise to act as you do, you won't instill much faith in people as the future ruler if you go on acting as you have been since Eleanor left."

Jerrold opened his mouth to deliver a biting retort, but then thought about what Daria had said. She was right, and he knew it. Why had he found it so hard to deal with Eleanor leaving? He had thought about it the last few days, and realized that while he loved Eleanor, he was not in love with her. Why had this only become clear to him now? Perhaps he should stop trying to annoy his father. He did not receive any pleasure from his actions the last few nights, and it was not doing anything anyway.

Instead of the angry remark that he was going to deliver, he just gave Daria a small grin, and said, "I thought that you were going to teach me how to make this wonder cure."


	9. Meetings and Partings

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or places from Ella Enchanted. Those belong to Gail Carson Levine.

* * *

Eleanor sighed as she lay in the garden watching the sun set on her second day home. Two days and she was already in trouble. She plucked a daisy next to her and started absently pulling off the petals.

"He loves me, he loves me not," she murmured. "He loves me, he loves me not. He loves me…" she stopped, realizing that she had just pulled the last petal. Eleanor sat up with a start. No, clearly she was reading too much into it.

"Good evening," Peter came up from behind and sat down next to her. Eleanor jumped, and quickly brushed the petals from her lap and arranged her skirts.

"I trust you had a pleasant day," Eleanor replied, smiling at Peter.

"Yes, it was most enjoyable. You have a wonderful town here."

"I know," Eleanor said proudly. "It's a wonderful place to live!"

"How did the meeting with your parents go?" Peter inquired after a short pause.

Eleanor twisted her hands in her lap and sighed. "They were not pleased at all. They didn't understand, and I was trying to tell them that I wasn't happy, but they were just so upset." She could feel the tears welling up in the corners of her eyes.

"I'm sure that it will blow over in time," Peter said kindly.

"Oh, I know it will," Eleanor said, sniffing a bit. "They love me very much and want me to be well taken care of. Once it sinks in that I would not have been happy, they'll understand. I just wish that I didn't have to hurt them like this!" The tears began rolling down her face."

Peter took Eleanor's hands. "Don't cry my lady," he said. "Your parents seem like strong people. It would take more than this to cause them serious pain, I'm sure."

Eleanor looked up at Peter, "Do you really think so?"

Peter took out his handkerchief and wiped the tears away from Eleanor's cheeks. "I know so," he replied smiling at her.

Eleanor gazed up into his deep blue eyes and couldn't look away. Peter was so kind and wonderful to her. He made her feel like everything about her was worthwhile and beautiful, and like she was the most important person on the planet.

Without thinking, Eleanor closed the small distance between them and kissed him. She was shocked at herself, but couldn't pull away. The only other person that she had ever kissed had been Jerrold, and he had been the one to initiate all of those moments.

Peter was just as shocked as Eleanor was. He was not complaining of course, far from it. He had simply not expected Eleanor to take the lead like that. He was pleasantly surprised when she did though.

The kiss was light and sweet but seemed to go on for an eternity. Finally Eleanor realized what she was doing and pulled away quickly.

"I…I'm so sorry," she stammered, getting up and walking towards the house, "Please forgive me for acting so brazenly."

"Eleanor…" Peter said as he followed her. He grasped her shoulder and spun her around. She looked at him expectantly, but he didn't know what to say, so he kissed her again. She pulled away as if burned. She looked at him for a moment, and then turned around and started walking faster then ever up to the house. Peter practically had to run to keep up with her.

"Why are you running?" He shouted. "What are you afraid of?"

Eleanor stopped so suddenly Peter almost tripped as he stopped himself before he ran into her.

Eleanor turned to face him, and he was somewhat surprised to see tears in her eyes again. "Peter," she began, "I like you. I like you a lot."

"I like you also," Peter replied. "More than a lot. There's nothing wrong with that!"

"There's everything wrong with that!" Eleanor cried. "I have just broken off my high profile engagement. It has been three days! I can't feel like this right now, don't you see? It will create all sorts of rumors and gossip, and everything that I do not wish to deal with right now!"

"Who's going to know?" Peter practically shouted. "We're in the middle of Ayortha! No one is around besides your parents and Mandy!"

Eleanor groaned. "My parents! I had not even thought of them! They would be so much more disappointed in me than they already are! And rumors have a way of spreading across miles and miles. I have to give this whole ordeal time to blow over!"

"Eleanor, I think I might be in love with you!" Peter shouted, exasperated. "I don't want to wait to find out! When will people stop talking about anything? You just have to let it go, and not pay any attention!"

"Who are you to tell me what to do?" Eleanor said, fuming. "We simply can't pursue anything right now! Our relationship can't extend beyond friendship right now! I'm sorry Peter!"

He grabbed her arm and tried to kiss her again. Eleanor pushed him away and slapped him hard across the face. Then she turned and stormed the rest of the way to the house, slamming the door behind her, leaving Peter gaping after her, holding his burning cheek.

* * *

The next morning Eleanor smoothed her dress as she made her way to the guest chambers. She felt terrible about the way she had treated him last night, and she was going to apologize. She hesitated in front of her door, and then took a deep breath and knocked loudly. After a few moments, and no answer, she knocked again. When he still didn't answer, she decided to search for him around the house. 

When she couldn't find him anywhere, she decided that he must have gone into breakfast already. However, once she reached the dining hall, the only people there were her parents.

"Have you seen Sir Peter?" Eleanor asked them.

"Not since yesterday evening," her father replied, not even looking up from his eggs. "I'd be surprised if he showed up now."

Eleanor felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. "Why?"

Her mother gazed at her father sternly before replying, "Yesterday evening Sir Peter told us that he would be leaving directly after dinner. Apparently he got an urgent summons from the Prince that required his immediate attention." At the word "Prince" her father looked up from the documents that he had been reading.

"Eleanor, I really feel that we have not fully discussed what we are going to do about your current situation…" But Eleanor was already out the door and running down the hallway. He had left! And it was all her fault! There were no urgent summons for new recruits, matters of that importance were usually left for senior knights! And he hadn't said goodbye. Now she wouldn't get the chance to apologize for her behavior.

She threw herself across her bed and wept bitterly. She didn't know why she was so upset, it was not as if she would never see him again. But she felt as if a hand had grabbed a hold of her heart and was squeezing it tightly.

* * *

Peter rode wildly back to the castle. At this pace he would cut a day off the journey. He had to slow down, his horse looked like it was about to pass out. 

He slowed to a walk, and finally had to confront his feelings. He knew that he shouldn't have left so suddenly, he just had to get out of there. He couldn't stand being around her anymore, and knowing that they couldn't be together. Peter had thought that she had returned his affections willingly. But no, she rejected him last night.

He had made the right decision, to go back to court. There were many distractions there. He needed to continue with his training, and could also attend the regular court functions, where there were beautiful women enough to help him get over any infatuation he had with Eleanor.

* * *

Jerrold sat in his study with his head in his hands. He had been trying to read about the political tensions between Frell and the gnomes and elves, and the rising hostilities with Ayortha all day. He had managed to get through most of it, but his head was pounding and he needed a break. 

He got up and walked over to the large window, which looked out onto the grounds of the new palace. The move had gone well, and everyone was settling in nicely. The new palace within the city was noisier, and of course not as full of open space. They did have several lawns though, with lovely gardens situated throughout them.

As Jerrold gazed through the window, he saw Daria pass on her way to the gardens. He dashed out the door and through the towering halls until he reached the entrance, and he jogged over to Daria, who was just passing.

"Your majesty!" she exclaimed.

Jerrold grinned. "I was…just passing? And please, call me Jerrold."

"As the crown prince, it would not be proper," Daria smiled back at him mischievously.

"Well, no one needs to know," Jerrold countered. "And as a citizen of this country, I order you to comply!"

Daria burst out laughing at this, and couldn't stop for a full minute.

Jerrold's smile faltered a bit. "I know I'm amusing, but I wasn't possibly that funny!"

Daria, turning a bit red in the face, gasped out her reply, "I think…you need…to work on your skills of command."

They had reached the fountain in the middle of the garden, and Jerrold leaned against the side and folded his arms. "Alright, smarty pants, if you're so knowledgeable in this area, show me!"

Daria grinned at him. "You bet. Help me up here."

Jerrold hoisted Daria up to stand on the edge of the fountain. She adjusted her stance, and took her position. As Jerrold looked up at her, he suddenly thought that he had never seen anyone look as regal as her.

"Due to new regulations, all markets must allow practitioners of elfish and gnomic goods to peddle their wares as well. Curfews have now been instated, and any non-compliers shall be put to death!"

It was Jerrold's turn to burst out laughing. "You do a wonderful interpretation of my father!"

"Oh, so you find that funny? I can do you also, you know!" Daria bent over and held her head. "Oh, I drank so much last night; I can't feel anything but my head! Perhaps I won't study today after all! Uggghhhh"

Jerrold gave her a little push as he laughed again. However the stone rim was slightly slippery and Daria slipped backwards into the fountain with a slight "whoop!"

Jerrold was immediately on the side of the fountain, and when Daria surfaced, he bent over to offer his hand. "I'm so sorry!" he exclaimed, "I didn't mean to do that at all!"

Daria glared at him for a second and then took his outstretched hand. Jerrold started trying to pull her out, but found she was tugging on his hand as well. She grabbed his forearm with her other arm and gave a mighty heave. "No, no!" Jerrold shouted as he hit the water also. Thankfully it was still late fall and the water wasn't cold yet, he thought as he surfaced from the water. Daria stood a few feet away from him and she couldn't stop laughing.

"Oh," Jerrold said, smiling roguishly. "You have had it now!" He started splashing towards her through the water.

Daria tried to move away, but she was impeded by her wet, heavy skirt. Jerrold reached her, and quick as a flash dunked her underwater.

She came up spluttering, and wiped her dripping hair out of her eyes.

Jerrold laughed at the sight before him, thinking how cute Daria looked soaking wet.

Daria grinned impishly back at him, and before he could react, she had dived underwater and pulled his feet out from under him. Jerrold got a mouthful of water before he could shut his mouth, and as he came up from this submersion, he grabbed Daria around the waist.

Before he could dunk her again though, he found his gaze caught by her sparkling eyes. As he continued to stare, she gradually stopped laughing, and gazed back, her emerald eyes seeming to see right to his heart.

"Daria…" Jerrold said softly.

Daria gave a nervous giggle as she pushed herself out of his arms, and splashed back to the side of the fountain. "You should probably get back," she said, sitting on the side of the fountain and wringing her hair out. "I'm sure you have many important princely duties to be getting on with."

Jerrold sighed, and swung himself out of the fountain. He helped Daria down, and they started walking back towards the palace. As they walked through the gardens, some wild geese flew overhead, honking as they headed south for the winter.

Daria turned her face to look at them, and smiled. "I just love birds. They're so beautiful and free!"

Jerrold looked up also. "I have never thought about it before, but I suppose you're right. Do you have a favorite bird?"

"No not really," Daria replied. "I do love the exotic ones though, that you see in the fairs and such."

"Yes, they are quite amusing aren't they?" Jerrold said as he remembered seeing them when he was young. "I especially love the ones that can talk."

"Me too!" Daria gasped. "They were always my favorite. Sometimes I couldn't understand them if they were talking in gnomic or elfish, but I didn't mind. I just had my tutors add those languages into my lessons so that in the future I could understand them. I don't get the opportunity to see the birds much anymore, however."

Jerrold and Daria were both silent for the rest of the walk back up to the castle, lost in their own thoughts. Once they reached the main hall, Daria turned to Jerrold.

"I had better go fix myself up!" she laughed. "Your father is holding court this afternoon, and he wishes for all the nobles to be present!"

"Yes I suppose that is a good idea," Jerrold agreed, looking at his own sodden doublet and trousers. "I'm sure I'll see you there this afternoon then."

"Of course," Daria smiled as she turned away.

Jerrold watched her walk away for a few minutes, and then turned to go to his own chambers. Daria turned back, and looked at him, but then shook her head and kept walking. Jerrold turned around determined to tell Daria that he had had a wonderful time that afternoon, but he saw her rounding the corner, and turned dejectedly back on his way.


	10. New Arrangements

Disclaimer: I do not own Jerrold, Daria, Eleanor or Peter, nor do I own any of the places found in Gail Carson Levine's wonderful _Ella Enchanted._

* * *

Jerrold and Daria did not meet again for several days. The court had been driven into pandemonium with Jerrold's father announced that he was going to lead the army into the conflict that was resulting in the rising tension over trading rights in Kyrria. The gnomes and elves were banding together and forming an army. There was talk of the ogres, troublemakers that they are, joining them, and the serious threat that the Ayorthians would ally themselves against Kyrria because of the perceived slight to one of their nobility that had occurred when Jerrold and Eleanor had broken off their engagement. Jerrold's father was riding out to meet them in hopes of preventing violence.

Daria, on the other hand been busy trying to soothe Sir Peter, who had come back in a rage and was sulking around, adding to the general black mood that hung over the palace. She had also been avoiding Jerrold. She had realized on her way back to her rooms, that her feelings for Jerrold were deepening, and she was afraid of what his reaction would be if she told him what she felt. Plus, Peter (he had asked her to drop his formal title) was paying a lot of attention to her now, and she did not have much time left over after her daily studies.

She blushed at herself in the mirror as she brushed out her long hair. Jerrold would not notice her in a million years anyway. She knew that in addition to the problems he would face at his father's departure, he had about fifty perfumed, jewel bedecked women throwing themselves at him every time he made an appearance in court. He would never even consider her. She sighed as she set down her silver brush, and went to the door. It did no good to dwell on it, and besides, she was late for her ride with Sir Peter.

* * *

Peter smiled as he chatted with Daria from the seats of their horses. She was quite intelligent, and he was growing fond of her.

There was just something missing though. He knew what it was, but still pretended that he could not quite put his finger on it.

"Would you mind walking for a bit?" asked Daria. "My legs are starting to cramp up."

"Of course not," Peter smiled. He dismounted from his own horse, and then turned to help Daria down from hers. He held onto her a little longer than necessary, trying to create a spark, but Daria laughed nervously and pushed him away.

"I know I haven't known you for a long time, Daria," he followed her as she started through the trees. "But I must say that I have been so happy these past few days getting to know you. I hope you know that I hold you in very high esteem."

"Of course," Daria smiled brightly, as they came upon a meadow. "I feel the same way about you. I am glad that we have the opportunity to become friends."

At that moment they reached the edge of the clearing, and Daria stepped into the light. The sun reflected brilliantly off of her hair, and Peter thought that she was one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. He stepped forward.

"Just friends?" he asked softly.

"Peter…" Daria said warily.

He leaned forward and kissed her lightly.

As he stepped back, she looked away. She knew that she shouldn't dwell on it, but she could not help wishing that it had been someone else entirely with whom she might share this moment.

Peter frowned while she had her face turned. He had not felt the zing or breathlessness that had been all too present with Eleanor. He sighed, and reached for Daria's hand. Eleanor did not want him, and it was time for him to move on.

* * *

Jerrold paced around his study, incredibly frustrated. His hair was a dishevelled mess, he had run his hands through it so many times, and his eyes were bloodshot.

A soft knock came from at the door.

"Enter," he called.

Daria poked her head into the room.

"The servant said that you wished to see me your highness" she said meekly.

Jerrold was so relieved at her showing up that he pulled her into a tight embrace.

"How many times have I asked you to simply call me Jerrold?"

"Not enough times" she replied, smiling at herself over his shoulder. "Now, what do you need?"

"As you know, my father left me in charge of the kingdom while he was gone. Said it would be good practice. 'Oh no son, nothing will go so wrong while you're gone that I won't be able to fix it.' And now _this_ happens!"

Jerrold strode over to the desk and thrust a thick piece of paper at Daria.

She calmly took it from him and began to read as Jerrold resumed his pacing:

_The Standardized Guilds of the Gnomic and Elvish _

_Artisans would like to inform you that unless you _

_begin catering to the needs of the purveyors_

_of these goods in the same fashion as all other_

_artisans, you will no longer be impeded by goods_

_imported from said groups._

_Sincerely,_

_The Council for the Equality of the Woodland and _

_Terrestrial Beings_

Daria shook her head. "I'm just surprised that they did not bring measures of this sort about earlier. It would have saved a great deal of trouble."

"While I'm sure that is the case, what am I supposed to do about this?" Jerrold practically shouted. "If we lose trading ties with them we lose almost half of our livelihood."

"Use your head Jerrold," Daria scoffed irritably. "What do you think is the right thing to do?"

"If it were up to me, I would implement measures to ensure the equality and fairness of the trading rights of the gnomes and elves. But I don't have that kind of authority."

Daria stared at him unbelievably. "Then who is running this country in your father's absence?"

Jerrold stared intently at a painting on the wall.

"You are in charge now Jerrold," Daria continued, marching over to the desk. She grabbed Jerrold's shoulder and spun him around to face her, holding up a quill pen. "It's time you started acting like it."

Daria stomped out of the room without another word. Jerrold continued to gaze after her, slightly stunned. He shook his head and sat down behind the desk, pulling a sheet of parchment towards him. Daria was right. He knew what he needed to do, all he needed now was the willpower to see it through.

* * *

Eleanor wandered around the garden, gazing at the blossoms that were starting to wilt, and die. She normally hated this time of year, it always made her sad. However she was so miserable already that she almost revelled in having company in her melancholy.

Mandy came to the doorway of the kitchen and shouted at her.

"Eleanor, come here, I need you."

Eleanor sighed and gave one last stroke to a drooping lily.

She slunk into the kitchen and flopped onto a chair at the huge wooden table as Mandy put a bucket of potatoes and a bowl in front of her.

"Peel those for me love, would you please?" Mandy said, already moving on to her next task.

Eleanor sighed as she picked up the first potato.

"So, are you going to tell me what's wrong?" asked Mandy, heaving a cauldron over the fire.

Eleanor looked up surprised.

"Don't look so shocked deary," Mandy chuckled. "You've been moping about for a week now. Since about the same time that Sir Peter left." Mandy glanced at her with a knowing eye.

Eleanor began to peel away the rough skin of the vegetable in her hand.

"Oh Mandy," she began, "I'm so confused. I know that breaking off the engagement was the right thing to do. But I've been confronted with so many new feelings and possibilities lately, I hardly know what to do with them all. The ones I truly wish to explore could lead to scandal, conflict, and speculation. My actions have already jeopardized the safety of Ayortha and Kyrria!"

Eleanor flung her knife and potato onto the table in exasperation, and sat back in her chair, pouting as she glared at them.

"Now, you can't go blaming yourself for the problems of the world," Mandy said kindly, but sternly. "It's true that your split with Prince Jerrold is the reason they gave, but those courts have had rising tensions for awhile now, and it would have found some reason or another to bring things, shall we say, to a boil."

"As for your other young man, it is true that you might be ridiculed and gossiped about for awhile, but those things pass. Which are you more confident in staking your future in, speculations about what might happen, or the reality of the feelings that you feel for one another?"

Eleanor grumbled as she picked up her knife and half peeled potato again.

"I know you're right. But even if I could change what I said, Sir Peter is stationed in Frell, and I'm sure, is second only to Jerrold as the toast of every lady's eye."

"Well then, perhaps you should consider going back there too!" Mandy twinkled.


	11. Developments

Jerrold twisted his fingers nervously in his doublet. He had followed Daria when he saw her go to the gardens, and he was just screwing up his nerve to ask her to the ball. His mother insisted they have one the next night, in honor of his birthday in a week's time, despite his father's absence. He couldn't stand the thought of putting up with another one of the social butterflies, and so he was determined to take Daria, as annoying as she was.

As he rounded the corner, he heard a giggle, and then a low voice, which made him pull up short. He peered around the tall hedge that separated the garden from the rest of the yard. He saw Daria sitting on their fountain (why did he think of it as theirs now?), and Sir Peter was standing beside her, whispering something into her ear. She laughed, and then said something back, but Jerrold couldn't hear it.

He felt sick all of a sudden, and turned quickly away from the sight before him. He didn't know why it affected him so, but he quickly made his way back to his study, his blood pounding enviously through his veins.

Daria hummed happily as she strolled in the gallery of the castle. She was quite content with her life at the moment, she decided. Sir Peter had asked for her permission to start courting her, and she had agreed.

It's true that it was nowhere near the feelings of love and passion that she thought should accompany courtship, but Sir Peter made her laugh, and she was happy enough with him.

She stopped a portrait of Jerrold, and stared up at it. It had been done almost a year previously, on his twentieth birthday. She gazed upon his handsome figure and sighed. If only…

Daria jumped as a hand came down upon her shoulder. She turned around and found herself looking into the dark eyes of the subject of the portrait that she had just been studying.

"Jerrold!" She laughed shakily, trying to inch away from the portrait so that he would not notice that she had been staring at it.

"Good afternoon Daria," Jerrold said pleasantly, smiling at her. "I was just coming with a question for you."

"Of course," Daria said brightly, "ask away!"

Jerrold took a deep breath and hurried before he could lose his nerve. "I was wondering if you'd care to accompany me to the ball?"

Daria's heart soared, and then plummeted all in the space of a second. "Oh Jerrold, I'm sorry," she said. "I already promised to go with someone else."

Jerrold's face showed his surprise, and then hardened. "Sir Peter?"

Daria nodded and looked at the floor. "He's courting me now, you know," she squeaked.

She looked up and Jerrold looked as if he might explode. "I was not aware of that development," he ground out through gritted teeth. "Thank you for the information!" He turned and stalked off.

"Jerrold!" Daria called as he reached the door. Jerrold stopped but did not turn around. "I'll save you a dance."

Jerrold inclined his head to show that he had indeed heard her, and then left the room.

Daria was so surprised she couldn't move. She bit her lip as she thought. She would love to be courted by Jerrold, she thought. She blushed at the thought, and her stomach did a little flip. But she was already being courted by Sir Peter.

She was in a bind.

_Although_, she told herself, _the Prince does have quite a reputation of breaking the hearts of all the court's ladies. I'm sure that I'm better off without him._

If she told herself enough she might even start to believe it.

Jerrold sat in his father's throne, staring as Daria danced with Sir Peter, and then Lord Hartford, and then a whole string of noblemen. How had he never noticed how these men seemed to just appear in a line for the privilege of dancing with her?

In the past few days, he found that he couldn't stop thinking about Daria, her laugh, her intelligence, her beauty. She was so different from anyone that he had ever known, even Eleanor. He could not figure out what it was. Daria annoyed him so much, but for some reason that just made her more endearing. He liked the criticism, totally opposite to the way that women usually just fell over him with praise.

Jerrold could not seem to raise any enthusiasm about dancing with any of said women, currently fawning over him whenever he made a move, and so he had decided to simply sit and observe the ball.

Hadn't Daria promised him a dance though? He brightened as he straightened in his chair. He was after all the prince, and this was Sir Peter's third time dancing with Daria! He could simply cut in.

Jerrold rose from his chair, and was immediately surrounded by twelve perfumed and powdered ladies, batting their eyelashes and waving their fans at him. After managing to fight his way through their grasping clutches, he made it over to Daria and Peter.

"Excuse me," he said, tapping Peter on the shoulder, "may I cut in?"

Peter looked at him surprised, and even looked slightly affronted. But he was not too disappointed. His heart wasn't into this courtship, because he could not stop thinking about Eleanor. He missed her terribly, and was going to break his courtship with Daria, because it wasn't fair to any of them.

"Of course, your highness," he said, and with a bow, exited the dance floor.

Jerrold pulled Daria into his arms, and they began to dance. Disappointingly, it was a lively dance, and so Jerrold could not talk as intimately with Daria as he had intended.

"How are you this evening Daria?" he asked, as she spun towards him briefly before turning and circling back out.

"I'm well, thank you" Daria said as they circled each other. "And yourself?"

"I've been better," Jerrold replied, looking at her intently. "Daria, I have a problem, and I was wondering if you would mind helping me with it."

The dance ended abruptly and a waltz began. A younger gentleman of the court approached Daria meaningfully, but Jerrold pulled her into the new dance and glared at the young man, who turned and slunk off the dance floor.

"Of course," Daria said, frowning. "What is the matter?"

"I find myself thinking about a particular person, of the female persuasion, more and more frequently. It's becoming a constant distraction, and has started taking my mind away from my work at the most inconvenient times."

Daria felt her heart plummet. He was asking her advice about how to requite his love for another woman.

"Does this woman know how you feel about her?"

"We've had a few mild encounters, but I'm not sure my interest has been apparent to her."

"Well, I suggest that you start by telling her, and then work from there. You won't get your mind off this woman unless you come to some resolution about any future that you might have together."

Jerrold stopped dancing, and gazed straight into Daria's green eyes. She couldn't look away from his stare, and found herself trembling under it.

"Daria..."

"Have you resolved the gnomic and elvish conflict?" Daria mumbled, unsure of why she was suddenly so nervous.

Jerrold gave an exasperated snort. "Why do you always do this? I don't want to talk about gnomes, or elves, or ogres, or anything right now. Daria, I think that I'm falling in love with…"

Daria, suddenly desperate, blurted the first thing that came to her mind. "Sir Peter has started courting me!"

She could feel her face flaming after she said this.

"I'm quite aware of this fact," Jerrold ground out through his teeth. "You should be aware that he is soon to be relocated to Ayortha, to join the other ambassadors there to try and aid peace negotiations."

Daria stared open mouthed at Jerrold. "What!?"

"Since he is so close to Eleanor, he seemed the obvious choice," Jerrold continued calmly, pleased with himself to have found so economical a solution to all of his problems.

Daria seethed. She didn't know why she was so angry, but she couldn't help but be disappointed in Jerrold's actions. Not that she was considering Peter seriously as a partner. There was just no chemistry between them. But she felt that Jerrold had stooped pretty low, and resorted to sneaky measures to try and lower competition. She knew that she should be thrilled that he was courting her, but she couldn't help the anger that rose in her.

"You had no right!" she exclaimed, suddenly finding her voice.

"I had no right?! I'm acting king for the moment, remember? It was you who encouraged me to use this power to achieve my goals!"

"Yes, but you should not have stooped to this to get my attention! It's devious and underhand!"

Jerrold ran his hand through his hair impatiently. "So I got jealous and wanted to eliminate my competition, is that so bad?"

In the back of her mind, some thought begged to be heard. Shouldn't she be happy? Isn't this what she really wanted?

But she didn't listen to it. She pulled back her hand and slapped Jerrold across the face. Jerrold stared at her in shock.

"Would it help if I finished what I was saying earlier? Daria, I'm falling in love with you. And I know it was devious, and underhand. But you should know that all I can think about now is you. I want to be with you, and I can't stop picturing our lives together. And that thought fills me with such happiness that I can't envision what my life would be like without you."

Daria stared at him, feelings racing through her at such high speeds that she could not think.

Suddenly, the huge doors to the ballroom were thrown open. The orchestra abruptly halted the music, and the entire ballroom turned to face the ashen faced messenger that had just appeared through the door.

He staggered to the top of the stairs, out of breath. Jerrold took the steps two at a time to reach him. As the man caught his breath, he grasped Jerrold by the shoulders.

"Your father, King Harold of Kyrria is dead!"


	12. Dissolution

Jerrold felt the blood drain from his face. He couldn't think. All he could hear was a loud buzzing as he looked blindly about the room. He didn't know what to say, what to do.

Suddenly, Daria was at his side.

"Make an announcement that the ball is now cancelled due to these new developments" she whispered into his ear.

Jerrold mechanically repeated the words to the crowd massed at the bottom of the stairs. Then he turned around and walked out of the room. Daria motioned to the messenger, and they followed him. As soon as he was out of the door, Jerrold's legs would not support him anymore. He would have collapsed in a heap on the floor if Daria and the messenger had not caught him under the arms.

"Let's get him to the study," Daria panted slightly, starting to half drag Jerrold away. He was heavy, and she wasn't sure how long she could help carry him.

Once they reached the study, they deposited Jerrold on a chair by the fireplace.

"Would you please find his highness' steward and ask him to meet us here," Daria murmured to the messenger. He bowed and left.

Daria turned back to Jerrold. His eyes were slightly glazed over, and he was still very grey.

"Jerrold," Daria said, snapping her fingers in front of his face. His eyes focused and he looked up at her.

"My father is dead…"

Daria's eyes were starting to mist over. "Yes."

"No…My father is dead…and all I can think of is that I'm not ready to be king."

"That seems appropriate for your situation."

"I should be feeling sad about the fact that _he _is gone…but I'm not. We were never that close, and the only thing I feel is sad that he died before I was ready to take over the throne."

Daria knelt next to the chair. "Jerrold," she said, smoothing back a piece of hair that had fallen over his face. "It is quite a shock when someone tells you that someone you have known and loved has died. Perhaps you weren't that close, but he was still your father, and I suspect that your feelings right now are your mind and body's way of coping with the great loss that you just learned of."

"We had a fight right before he left," Jerrold said. He swiped at his eyes. "He wanted me to start taking more responsibilities on. I said that I wasn't ready yet, I still had too much to learn. He said that I was being lazy and that many kings were thrust into the position younger than I am now. He told me that I should be prepared to step up at any moment, and that the only way I was going to be ready for that was experience. He was right. I've shirked my duties, and now I have to take on the whole country."

He sighed and dropped his head into his hands. Daria impulsively put her arms around him. He returned the embrace, and hugged her so tightly that she feared she wouldn't be able to breathe ever again. But she didn't pull away.

"It will all work out," she said.

At that moment, the steward knocked on the door and entered the study. Daria stood and greeted him, and asked him to help Jerrold up to his room. Jerrold looked up at her.

"I would much rather just stay here, so that you may sit with me," he protested.

"Your highness, you must rest," the steward said.

"He's right. I'll see you in the morning after you've had a night's sleep."

"Daria, there's no way that I will be getting any sleep tonight."

"Well then, a night's rest," Daria persisted.

With a sigh, Jerrold got shakily to his feet, and his steward helped him up to his room as Daria returned to her own, and tried to think how she might help Jerrold prepare for the role he would soon be assuming.

­

Daria paced the sitting room adjoining her chambers the next morning, reading her most recent letter from Eleanor. It sounded like she was quite unhappy. She begged Daria to come visit her at the earliest opportunity. Daria sat down at her desk and pulled out a sheet of writing paper to answer her friend with the latest news, and the fact that she could not possibly come for some time with the situation as it was currently.

A knock sounded at her door, and Daria sighed as she rose to answer it. Her letter to Eleanor would have to wait.

Peter stood in the doorframe as she opened it. "Good morning Daria."

"Good morning Peter, what can I do for you?"

"I need to discuss our situation with you. As you are aware, I leave within the week for my post in Ayortha."

"Yes. Perhaps you had better come in and sit down." Daria stepped aside and allowed Peter to enter. He sat wearily on her couch, and she lowered herself into the armchair across from him.

"This has all become so complicated," Peter slumped forward, threading his fingers through his hair. "I do wish to do the right thing so."

"What is bothering you so much Peter?" She placed her hand on his arm. "I am sure that whatever it is can be worked out."

Peter took her hand in both of his. "Perhaps. Daria, you are one of the best people that I have ever met. You are kind, gentle, and very intelligent."

Daria's stomach clenched in fear. She had a fear that she knew where this was going, and she knew that she might not be able to refuse him. He was a good match, and she knew it. She had no call to throw away such a good offer.

Still, she smiled reassuringly at the nerves that she saw apparent when she met his gaze. He returned her smile and squeezed her hand.

"What with the new position that I am about to take, the status of our relationship can no longer remain the same, with me in Ayortha and you here in Kyrria. Do you know what I'm trying to say?"

"I think that I might."

"Plus, I think that you might have been able to suspect that I have not been quite as happy in our present circumstances as was to be expected."

Daria could only nod, knowing at any moment he might drop to one knee.

"I care for you deeply Daria, but I know, and I think that you must agree, that our relationship cannot truly extend beyond friendship."

Daria blinked at him. She was in such shock that she could not remember how to form words. All she could feel were the waves of relief that washed over here.

"Daria, are you feeling alright?" Peter was instantly worried that perhaps he had misread her signs, and she was indeed more fond of him than he let on. True, she had returned his embraces, but there was never as much emotion in them as there should have been had she truly felt any great affection for him.

Daria could not help the brilliant smile that washed over her face. "I feel great!"

Peter fought to frown. "Well, you don't need to look that happy about it! I'm quite a catch!"

Daria could only laugh. Peter couldn't maintain the pretense of annoyance any longer and was soon howling uncontrollably with her. They were soon rolling on the floor in a mixture of mirth and relief. Once they were able to control their emotions again, they lay companionably on the floor.

"Are you disappointed to be leaving?" Daria finally asked.

"I will miss Kyrria, but I must be honest with you, I am not sad in my destination. You are my best friend, and perhaps you can advise me. Before we were ever courting, I found myself most enamoured with a young woman, however she was already engaged."

"Ah yes, a classic problem. Do I know said woman?"

"Yes. But the point is that events led me to believe that we might have more of a chance. However, I was mistaken. I tried to forget her. I thought that perhaps you could help me do that. But my feelings must run deeper than I thought they had, for as much as I admire you, I could not dredge up the same depth of emotion."

"Charming," Daria smirked as she propped herself up on her elbow to look at him. "And now you will soon once again find yourself in close proximity to said lady, through no fault of your own."

"Yes. And I fear that at this meeting I will not be able to hide my feelings."

"Be careful Peter. Eleanor has had quite a rough time, in her engagement and also after she and Jerrold broke it off. She is quite a public figure, and as such must act with decorum and grace. You should know this!"

"I do! I just can't help thinking that the population of the country do not have the right to dictate what feelings she has for who."

"Well, as the daughter of an important Ayorthian statesman, her marriage would affect them greatly. It is to be expected that they will be interested. You could hardly ask her to delight in beginning a torrid affair with a knight of relatively lower social status than her own right after breaking off one of the most important alliances her country could make!"

Peter sighed heavily. "I know in my head that you are right, but my heart just won't listen."

Daria laughed. "I am sorry, I do not mean to make fun of your agony, but that was just so clichéd!" She rolled over to him and hugged him. "I am sure something will work out. My advice is do not rush her. Attempt to adjust to the new roles that you will have to fill in your new station, and allow her to adjust to hers."

Peter hugged her, and they lay in silence for a few moments. A short rap came on the door before it opened.

"Daria, I need to talk to you about something of great importance…" Jerrold broke off as he saw Daria and Peter on the floor, wrapped in each others arms.


	13. Proposal

A/N: Hey everybody! I had almost abandoned this story, but realized that I hate it when authors leave stories unfinished, and so I'm am going to do my darnedest to get the rest of the chapters up and out as soon as possible! I also realized that my chapters are very short because I love getting them posted, but I'm going to attempt to make them longer so I don't end up with one hundred short chapters!

Finally, me and my sister are having a debate as to who our favorite character is, so if you have a favorite character, please let me know!

* * *

Jerrold turned and shut the door quietly, once again sick at having intruded upon a private moment between Daria and Peter. He had come to ask Daria to fill a role as one of his advisors, but he could not bring himself to after that nauseating image.

He fumed all the way back to the study, and as he opened the door, he saw the mountain of work that had already accumulated on his desk.

Ashamed, he shut the door and settled himself behind the desk in his father's…his chair. The country was in turmoil, its king had been killed and all he could think about were his own insignificant problems. He jabbed the palm of his hand down on the sharp metal paperweight that held the newest set of treaties between Kyrria and Ayortha. The pain helped clear his head. Since his engagement with the daughter of one of the leading noble families had been dissolved, he had a whole new set of problems to deal with in order to maintain their fragile alliance.

As he gazed over the lengthy and verbose document, he couldn't keep his mind from straying. He had to talk to someone, and there was only one person that he could think of who might be able to help him.

* * *

Eleanor smiled as she read the familiar cramped hand-writing. So, Jerrold was starting to get along with Daria was he? She chuckled as she thought of the constant bickering she had witnessed between the two. Mandy had always said there was a fine line between love and hate—they were both such intense emotions. It appeared that Jerrold was finally starting to feel Daria's charms.

She picked up the second letter addressed to her and slit it open with a small knife.

_Dearest Eleanor,_

_I realize that you have a lot to think about at this particular moment, and do not wish to be burdened unduly with the troubles of someone who in all other respects can take care of herself. I find myself in quite a perplexing situation._

_You are aware I believe that Sir Peter and I have been courting since he returned from Ayortha. I would never have done it if I had known that you and he had an encounter right before he left you—however I was unaware of this until Peter confessed it to me. I feel it only fair to warn you that he will be returning within a month to Ayortha. Of course we have broken off our attachment. Jerrold (I suppose I should say King Jerrold now, though he has yet to be officially crowned) has reassigned him to help maintain relations._

_Herein lays my problem. Jerrold reassigned him immediately after discovering that we were courting, and he had the gall to try and lord it over me. Things haven't been as usual between us and we have had several…encounters of a rather alarming nature. You know how Jerrold is, of course. He cannot help but be flirtatious, although it seems that he also can't help but mock me quite freely. But, my dear, I am rather worried that I might be falling for it. I know! How could I, who have always seen through him, possibly fall for it? I am afraid, however, that he is constantly in my thoughts and my heart. I would beg of you to let me come and stay with you for a period of time to help me recover from this infatuation (as I am sure it must be), and pursue new options. Lord Hartford, as you know, is also taking a villa for the summer not far from your manor, and I have a feeling I can cultivate that relationship nicely._

_Your dear friend,_

_Daria_

Eleanor blinked at the letter. It was long, even for Daria. She had felt her stomach drop when she read that Daria and Peter were courting, however when she read that they had broken it off because of her, she felt her heart leap into her throat. And Peter was coming here?! She felt her hand flutter to her throat as she thought about the necessary preparations. Her family would be expected to entertain him, as well as Daria.

What stunned her, though, was Daria's admission about her feelings towards Jerrold. She had never seen any hint of an understanding between them, although they were certainly more animated with each other than with anyone else. Could all those arguments have merely been a way to conceal, even from themselves, stronger feelings that they might have?

Eleanor picked up a pen to reply. She would be the last one to deny Jerrold's skirt-chasing ways, but she thought perhaps Daria was just running away because she was scared. However, Eleanor was not one to deny her friends anything, and so she penned a brief response saying that she would be delighted to have Daria come for a visit, and invited her to stay as long as she liked.

* * *

Daria tried to heave her trunk up onto the coach with the other luggage. It got stuck on one of the railings around the top, and as she shoved, she could feel it start to slip and fall.

"Careful there missy!" the burly driver said as he grabbed the trunk from her and tossed it to the top.

Puffing slightly, Daria thanked him and tucked her cloak more closely around herself. She was leaving on the coach to Ayortha from the closest inn, at midnight. She scolded herself for being foolish. She should have accepted Peter's offer to escort her, but she did not want Jerrold to know she was leaving until she was halfway to her destination.

Peter had left that morning, with trumpets blaring and well wishes from everyone. She had not told Jerrold yet that they had broken off their engagement. She had almost made it to his study several times. Once she even knocked, but when she had gone in, he had been asleep on a stack of papers, trying to get Kyrria out of the chaos that had recently engulfed it.

She smiled as she thought about him. Since his father had died a little over a month ago, he had shown his true interest and talent in ruling the country. She admitted (only to herself of course) that she had underestimated him greatly in the past.

She had offered him her help and advice whenever he wanted it, but he seemed to have been avoiding her like she had the plague, and she had only been able to see him for short bursts of time.

She sighed as she swung herself up into the coach. It was just as well. She could not afford to let her emotions get any more firmly attached. She liked him too much as it was, and she knew that she would only get her heart broken by him. When they had met at formal functions, he had always had some lady of nobility with him, simpering and covered in jewels. Same old Jerrold. Only now, he would have to begin shopping for a queen. The country would need an heir after all, and Daria bet that along with all the other pressures facing him, this was weighing on Jerrold as well.

She felt her heart sink a little at the thought of him with all those women. They were queenly material. While she came from a family of nobility, there were many above her in social station, and they all fit into the role extremely well. They did not open their mouths before they thought to contradict the king. They dressed for the role. For goodness sake, they certainly knew how to schmooze people also. She had no doubt that by the time she returned to Kyrria, Jerrold would have chosen a bride.

She let her head hit the back of the carriage with a thump and crossed her arms. She would not allow these feelings this…infatuation to ruin her life. She would get over it at Eleanor's she was sure.

There was only one other passenger, and they had managed to arrange themselves so they both had a fair amount of leg space. As she settled in for the long journey ahead of her, she pulled out a book about trade policies of the early of Kyrrian monarchy. At least if she filled her head with this, she would not be able to think about anything else. To bad she still had 6 hours of darkness before she could read it.

* * *

Jerrold was still tucking in his shirt as he headed down to his study before the meeting he had with his advisors later that day. He had overslept. That was something that he had not done since before his father had died.

Yesterday, the scouts that he had sent out to investigate his father's death more closely came back with the report that ogres had overrun the forest where his father was going to try and make peace with the elves. Most of the elves had fled, but not before warning the king of the danger of staying. His father, always slightly self-righteous, had stayed, believing that he and his men could protect themselves when the elves couldn't. They were wrong.

Jerrold was seething by the end of the report. There had been three ogres for every one of his fathers knights, and while they had fought bravely, in the end, the whole company had been wiped out.

Jerrold sat down and grabbed a map and a pen. Things were stable with the Ayorthians for the moment, and he had actually managed to get on good terms with the elves as well as the gnomes. However, the ogres were becoming more of a problem. Their attacks were creating more and more refugees, all on their way to Frell to seek shelter. The city was about to burst, and there were ramshackle huts and little tents set up all around the outer walls of the city. The ogres had to be dealt with so that he could get everyone back to their rightful homes.

He looked at the map, marking the spots the ogres were hitting the hardest. As he was drawing up a battle plan, there was a knock on his door.

"Come in," he said, not looking up from his work.

A little maid scurried in, and dropped a quick curtsy before his desk. When she did not speak right away, he sighed, dropped his pen in the inkwell and looked up. She bobbed another curtsy nervously.

"Excuse me, your majesty, but Lady Daria told me that I should give you this once you were awake this morning."

He took the envelope that she held out to him. She curtsied one final time and scuttled out of the room as quickly as she could.

_Jerrold,_

_I am leaving for Ayortha tonight. I am sorry that I was not able to be of more assistance to you in the month after your father's death, but I can see that you have everything under control. You will be a wonderful leader, even if your policies about Ayorthian imports are slightly outdated. If you wish to get in contact with me, I will be staying with Eleanor._

_Your servant,_

_Daria_

Jerrold smiled bitterly. Of course she would leave Frell on the same day as Peter. They had not gone together, but that could simply be to avoid a scandal. He crumpled up the paper and aimed at the fireplace. He could not bear to throw it away. As silly as it was, he wanted to be able to look at something that she had written him. At least he knew where she was going. He would not be getting into contact with her though. She was the one who had left. If she wanted to keep in contact, she could be the one who wrote to him.

He tossed the crushed note in a drawer, and turned his mind back to the task at hand. It wasn't as though he didn't have enough work to keep his mind off her.

* * *

Eleanor and Daria walked arm in arm down the path through Eleanor's garden.

"I am so excited that you came to see me! I've missed you terribly," Eleanor said as she squeezed Daria's hand.

"I am glad also," Daria smiled back. Eleanor could not help but notice that she seemed preoccupied.

"I am throwing a small party in your honor," Eleanor continued. "There is one person in particular who was most excited about you being here."

Daria brightened and looked at her friend. "Who?"

"Lord Hartford," Eleanor giggled. "He nearly tore his hat to shreds as he thanked me for the invitation. You know, I believe that you made quite an impression on him a couple of months ago when you danced with him at the ball."

Daria's smile faded a bit. "Oh, of course. He would be an excellent match. I think that I shall let him propose to me. I might even say yes."

Eleanor's jaw dropped as she looked at her friend. "Well aren't you confident! And what about those 'encounters' with Jerrold? I thought that you might want to take some time to get your thoughts in order. From what you've told me, you seem confused about it all."

"I am still in my right mind enough to know that he could never be the kind of husband I want. True, he has stepped up to fill his role as king quite nicely. But I would doubt even he could change his philandering ways. You should have seen the trollops he was escorting around to the balls. They all looked the same: large-chested, big-haired, with dresses cut down to their navels and no brain under all the makeup."

Eleanor felt her ire rising at her friend's criticism. "You are being too hard on Jerrold," she scolded. "Just because you're jealous that he didn't ask you does not mean that he had anything to do with these women other than escorting them at public events. For heaven's sake, he thought you were being courted by Sir Peter!" She felt the need to defend her best friend. She could tell from his letters that his father's death had affected him profoundly, even though he tried to hide it. She could also tell that he cared for Daria, perhaps to the exclusion of everyone else. She was even beginning to see the merits of a match with Daria, particularly when they both clearly felt an attachment to the other.

"It doesn't mean that he didn't have anything to do with them either. And since when do I get jealous. I never get jealous!" Daria tore her arm out of Eleanor's and fumed off down the path. She suspected that Eleanor was right, however it would be easier to be courted by Lord Hartford if she could remain angry with Jerrold, and ignore the fact that, no matter what her doubts, she wanted Eleanor to be right.

* * *

Eleanor was sitting in the parlor as she responded to Jerrold's latest letter. He had written all the usual perfunctory comments about the court and the country. However, he couldn't stop himself at the end from asking after Daria, and making sure she had arrived safely.

Eleanor could not keep her mind on her task however. Why hadn't Peter come to see her yet? She realized that they had not had contact since he had left so suddenly. However, she was desperate to see him. Their month apart had only made him all the more desirable to her, and she felt she might burst if she did not get to speak with him soon. She wanted to apologize for her behavior, and beg him to let them have another chance.

He had arrived in Ayortha before Daria however, and had still not come to visit. With her father's position as ambassador to Kyrria, he would have to visit sometime to get oriented for his new position here. So far though, there was no sign of him.

She sighed as she bent her mind to her letter. It only took her a short while, and she decided that she would go over the responses to the invitations to her party until lunchtime.

A servant tapped on the door and entered. "Sir Peter here to see you Lady Eleanor," he announced stiffly. Eleanor felt a thrill race through to her toes, and she stood as Peter entered the room and stood before her.

The servant bowed himself out of the room, and Eleanor was left alone with Peter. He held her gaze with his magnificent eyes for several long moments, before deliberately turning and closing the door.

They stood in silence, Peter with his back to her, and Eleanor looking anywhere around the room but at him. She had imagined this moment since they had last been together, but now she could not make herself speak. She tried to swallow to ease her suddenly dry mouth.

Peter took a deep breath. Suddenly, he spun around and came toward Eleanor. "Eleanor, it cannot go on like this," he pleaded. "I do not know what I am to do. I realize that we have only known each other a short while, but I find you the most appealing woman that I have ever encountered."

Eleanor blinked, and could feel the heat rising in her cheeks. She looked down at her feet, unable to meet his unwavering stare any longer.

"I love you, Eleanor," Peter continued. "After your rejection in the garden….well, I tried to move on. Truly I did. But I will always feel that there is no one else whom I could possibly admire and care for as deeply as I do you. I realize that you may not feel the same way, but I had to let you know what is in my heart."

Eleanor, now beet-red she was sure, felt her eyes prickling with tears. After her somewhat heartless and selfish treatment of him at their last meeting, he still wanted her. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Peter…I…How can you ever forgive me for speaking to you the way that I did at our last meeting?"

"You do realize that at our last meeting we had not known each other but for a week," he replied, sardonically. "It was entirely my fault for being to forward, and not giving you time to deal with the end of your engagement to the King."

Eleanor shook her head, "No, truly I…"

"Eleanor, I shall not let you win this argument. I have something further to say and I beg that you will hear me out until I finish."

He took Eleanor's hands in his, and she felt her palms tingling as their bare skin met.

"I understand that we have not known each other long. We have been in each other's company only a few times. However, I have never felt this way about anyone before, and I feel certain that it will not pass with time. I have recently come into some money that will enable me to provide adequately for a family. What I'm trying to say, Eleanor, is that I would be the happiest man if you would consent to be my wife."

Eleanor felt the room blur and then spin around her. Had Peter just proposed? All thought flew out of her head, and she heard herself blurt out one word as she threw herself into his arms. "Yes!"


	14. Another Proposal

I forgot to add a disclaimer on the last chapter. The characters and places in this story are property of Gail Carson Levine! I don't own them! (except Lord Hartford!!) I hope that you enjoy this next chapter!

* * *

Daria listened, sitting on the bed as Eleanor paced around her room, unable to sit still, pouring out the events of the afternoon in a rush to her.

"And after I said yes, he kissed me, and Daria, it was like nothing I've ever experienced. I mean, I've been kissed before but this…it was the first time anyone has ever used his tongue!"

Daria blushed and hugged a pillow to her chest. She had never been kissed like that either, and she felt herself turn a little green with envy as she listened to her friend describe her encounter.

"And we're going to be married within a month!" Eleanor finished with a flourish.

Daria's jaw dropped. "A month! Are you insane?! How will that look? You barely know Sir Peter! Not to mention all the people that have to be invited, as well as the other preparations that go into a wedding. A month," Daria snorted, "and I thought that you were the more rational of the two of us."

Eleanor flopped onto the bed beside her. "No, no, no, it will all work out fine. Mother loves planning this sort of event, and as to how it looks, it will look like an attempt by the King to strengthen his ties with Ayortha by having a knight of the court married to the ambassador's daughter. Of course, I must write to Jerrold immediately and tell him that this has to look like his idea, otherwise the scandal would be awful!"

Daria bounced off the bed as Eleanor leapt up and started jumping up and down on the mattress. "Come on Daria," Eleanor grabbed her friend's elbow and pulled her up to jump beside her. "You know that as my friend, you have to help me plan the wedding. And of course you will be my maid of honor!"

Eleanor's happiness was infectious, and Daria laughed and bounced with her until they both collapsed on the rumpled sheets in a fit of giggles.

* * *

Jerrold fidgeted in the pew as he waited for the ceremony to begin. They had insisted, of course, that he sit in the front, and he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head as young noblewomen (and their mothers), tried to get him to look at them by staring at him without blinking. He had come alone, and the vultures were circling.

When Eleanor had written him that she and Sir Peter were getting married in a little more than three weeks, he had nearly banished Sir Peter. He felt sure that he was taking advantage of Eleanor in a time when her emotions were not as stable as usual. However, Eleanor had assured him that all was well, that she had considered her options carefully, and that she was as happy as she had ever been. After he read her letters full of more warmth and tenderness than he had seen her express in a long time, he began to feel more confident that his friend did not need a knight in shining armor (well…besides Sir Peter). He also considered that this marriage alliance would help strengthen the shaky bonds between Ayortha and Kyrria. So, he had endorsed the marriage, and promised to attend.

Plus there was the added attraction that he would get to see Daria again. There had not been a day when he hadn't thought about her. The anxiety to find out how she was twisted his stomach into such knots that he could hardly eat. That was the main reason that he had not brought an escort to the wedding. He could think of no one but her whose company he could stand for even five minutes.

As the music announced the beginning of the ceremony, Jerrold saw Sir Peter and the priest enter and stand near the front of the hall. He turned around to look at the doors. The pews were all packed. He didn't know how so many people were able to come on such short notice. Usually these things were planned several years in advance. His wedding ceremony had been set 2 years ago, and his mother had started planning things immediately. Since it had been called off, he supposed perhaps Eleanor had transferred some of their arrangements to this ceremony. He was glad that they had not gone to waste.

* * *

Daria waited behind the closed doors as she heard the music begin. Soon they would be playing the processional that she would lead, with Eleanor and her father behind her. Eleanor looked resplendent in a silver gown with blue trimming that set off her dark hair, piled high on her head with small diamonds winking out from where they were hidden inside her curls.

Daria smiled at her, although inwardly she sighed. She would never be as beautiful as Eleanor. But she had to admit that Eleanor had done her best to flatter her in her choice of gowns for her maid of honor. Daria adjusted the fall of her skirt, blue to compliment the trimming on Eleanor's gown. Daria had added a few violets to her hair, but did not want further adornment. She didn't believe in flamboyant jewelry, and anyways, did not want to draw attention away from Eleanor. This was the first time that she had ever seen Eleanor feel completely at ease with herself, and she was not going to ruin it.

Daria saw the doors open, and heard her cue, so she picked up her bouquet, and started into the room. As she walked down the aisle, she could see people looking at her, but most moved on quickly, hoping to get a first glance at the bride. She almost scoffed before she remembered to keep her smile in place. Most of the people who were invited had to be there because of their respective places in society; however she knew that many of these faces belonged to those who derided Eleanor most viciously. Now that she was no longer competition for the king, she didn't seem to be subject to as many jibes. However, gossips were always eager for a new scandal. Daria could not help but feel how pernicious they were, coming to gawk and fawn over Eleanor and then slander her behind her back.

Daria was still inwardly fuming as she neared the front, although she kept her face stony and her smile fixed. It wasn't until she reached the very front that her steps faltered somewhat. Jerrold was standing at the end of a pew, staring right at her. Even though Daria knew that Eleanor was about to enter the room, Jerrold's gaze never wavered from Daria, and she could not look away. She nearly tripped as she reached the steps up to the altar. Blushing, she turned and made her way to her place, and then turned to wait for Eleanor's entrance. She hazarded another glance at Jerrold and found that he was still looking at her with the same intensity. As the march started, he smiled a bit, and actually winked at her.

Daria gasped and felt her ire rising. Really! She had been hoping that, if he actually was interested in more than friendship that he would have written to her after she left. She thought the note that she had left him had been very friendly. He could have written her about how he was doing with his political decisions. It was the least that a friend would do. However, she had not received a letter, or a message, or even a note. After a month of ignoring her at the palace, and almost another month with no contact, he still had the gall to wink at her.

She felt her face turning beet red. If she was honest with herself, she would have admitted how her heart started to pound when she saw him, and how she had to lock her knees when he winked to keep from collapsing in a heap on the steps. However, she was hurt by his apathy, and huffed as she turned her attention to Eleanor.

* * *

Eleanor could feel the people around her. She knew that Daria was standing at the altar with the priest. She knew that her parents and Jerrold were sitting in the first aisle, watching her procession. However, the only person she could see was Peter. He had been shifting his weight nervously when the doors were opened, but when the music had begun, he had turned around and looked at her, holding her with his steady gaze as she made her way slowly toward him.

As she reached the front of the hall, she was faintly aware that the music had stopped. She remembered Daria coming to take her flowers so that she could clasp Peter's hands during their vows.

Then her hands were in Peters. She could think of nothing but her joy as she stared into his deep blue eyes. The priest gave her a tiny nudge when she missed her cue, and blushing, she stammered through her vows. Peter's voice resonated deep within her as he spoke his own, and then placed the wedding ring on her finger. The rest of the ceremony was over quickly, and suddenly she and Peter were married, and he was bending over to kiss her. The short kiss lingered on her lips as they made their way back down the aisle and out of the hall. Peter helped her into the carriage waiting outside and they were off to the reception at her family manor.

Eleanor was glad, however, for the few moments of privacy that she had in the carriage with Peter before they would have to face everyone at the reception. As Peter gathered her up in his arms, she thought about how lucky she was. Only a few months ago she had been so unsure about her place in the world. Now she knew that she had found it.

* * *

Jerrold was leaning against the doorframe that led into the kitchen. He had followed Daria here after waiting to find a moment alone with her at the party. However, he had arrived just before the bride and groom, and was occupied with a toast in their honor, a dance with the new bride, and other various formalities. It was good to see Eleanor again. He had to admit that even in their long friendship, he had never seen her quite this happy. She was glowing and friendly; the perfect host and gracious noble. It made him proud to be her friend. It also aroused feelings he was ashamed of. He saw how happy Eleanor and Peter were, and he was jealous. He wanted that kind of happiness. He envied them their wedding, and new that what he had longed for these past few months was having the same kind of marriage with Daria.

Daria. He had been further frustrated in his attempts to speak with her by her insistence on making sure every minute detail of the reception ran smoothly. She had made sure that everything was set up perfectly, and kept finding things wrong. She would call a servant over, give them an order, and if she felt they did not comply quickly enough, she went to complete the task herself.

Lord Hartford was becoming a nuisance as well. Every time Jerrold tried to make his way over to Daria, the buffoon swept her off into another dance. Jerrold ground his teeth together as he thought about the way they looked together—Daria smiling coyly as Lord Hartford gazed at her in open Hartford is a fop, Jerrold thought bitterly. He may be handsome, but he cared more for manners and fashion than for any intellectual or physical pursuits, and more for appearances and intrigues than meaningful conversation and reflection.

Jerrold sighed as he was brought back to the present by a small crash. Daria had knocked over a scullery maid in her haste to make sure the wedding cake was brought out in time. Jerrold had been watching unobserved as she had dashed around the kitchen, narrowly avoiding towering stacks of dishes and fancy decorations. Daria bent and helped the maid up with a quick apology and turned to go back to the main ballroom.

Jerrold put himself in her way so when she turned around, she crashed right into him, and would have fallen herself if he had not swiftly wrapped his arms around her and pulled her to him.

Daria looked up into Jerrold's face, so near to her own, as she regained her balance. She opened her mouth—but then, not sure whether to apologize for running into him or bark at him to move out of her way, she just shut it and pushed past him. Jerrold grabbed her wrist, and Daria tugged on it to try and free herself.

"Daria, we need to talk," Jerrold said, and pulled her towards the entrance to the gardens.

Daria glared at him as she tried to free herself. "Later Jerrold, I'm busy right now!"

"Doing what? Are you going to personally carry the cake out to Eleanor and Peter? Or maybe you're going to cut it for them?"

Daria gasped and stomped on his foot. Hard

Jerrold shouted, and Daria took off across the hall. Jerrold dove after her and managed to catch her by the ankle. Daria slipped and caught herself just before her face hit the ground. She tried to escape Jerrold's grip on her ankle, but he tugged her toward him, and the slippery fabric of her dress meant that she slid easily across the floor. He grabbed her around the waist and hauled her against him as she struggled to free herself.

"Enough of this! Are you afraid to speak with me?" Jerrold noticed Daria stiffen.

"AFRAID! ME?!" She pinched his hand to make him let go of her and huffed to her feet. "Well come on then, you want to talk, let's talk!"

Jerrold got to his feet massaging the back of his hand where Daria had left a mark. "You are the most…," Jerrold lost his train of thought as he stared at Daria, her hair a bit disheveled from their brief tousle, her cheeks flushed with indignation. "Let's go into the garden." He gestured for her to go first, and she swept past him. She stopped outside the door.

"Alright, we're in the garden. Let's talk." She crossed her arms and turned towards him. Jerrold grabbed her hand and gently pulled her forward. "Not here. A little further in."

He led her to the shelter of a large, flowering tree with branches low enough that he and Daria would not be easily observed. He stopped, and turned toward her. Daria was looking around her warily, and tried to reclaim her hand. Suddenly, he pulled her into his arms again and placed his lips firmly over hers.

She did not fight him as he deepened the kiss. Indeed, she was participating quite nicely. He had thought that she might resist him at first, given her struggles to avoid him earlier.

"Jerrold…" She whispered as she pulled away. He clasped her hands in his, and looked deeply into her eyes. Slowly, he knelt to the ground and pulled out the ring he had brought for this purpose. He held it between them.

"Daria, will you marry me?"

* * *

Daria blinked. Had she just heard what she thought she had? The five words that she had not even known she wanted to hear had made her want to jump for joy and shout to the heavens. But she had to ask. "Why?" She had to know if he truly cared for her. She wouldn't allow herself to simply be another notch on his bedpost.

Jerrold frowned, and got back to his feet. Had he really expected Daria to just throw herself on him with adulations of undying affection? Yes, actually he had. He was puzzled. Had he been mistaken in her regard for him? He could have sworn he saw evidence of her admiration for him. Her response to his kiss had been enough to convince him. He looked back at her, and saw her looking at him, waiting for his response. She even looked hopeful.

"Well," he replied, running his hand through his hair. He could not bring himself to admit that he loved her. Not now, when he was uncertain of her feelings. What if she laughed at him? But he couldn't back out of the proposal now, and so he thought of the best reasons that he could that didn't have anything to do with his emotions. "I can think of no one who would be a better queen than you. You are smart, interested in politics, give wonderful advice on the management of the kingdom, and have been governing your own household for several years. I think you would make a wonderful leader. Also," he let himself slip a little, "I think you are the most beautiful woman that I have ever seen." Regaining his composure, he continued. "I have been reflecting upon the state of the kingdom quite a bit as of late, and I realize that it is time that I married. I need to settle down, and perhaps by adding stability to my own personal life, I shall be able to ensure stability within the country. Finally, and perhaps most importantly in terms of issues of the state, I need to produce an heir."

Daria could feel a veritable river of tears welling up behind her eyes. She couldn't face him anymore, so she closed her eyes in an attempt to block out his handsome face. She didn't notice the look in his eyes as he stared at her. All she could think about was that he didn't want _her._ His final words hit her like a knife. He wanted someone he could depend on to help with affairs of the state, and who would give him a son at the earliest opportunity. Was she nothing more to him than someone to carry his child—only to be cast aside once her royal duty was completed? _Well, why not?_ Another side of her brain questioned her. _You have seen this happen many times in noble families. Plus, even if he doesn't love you, you will still have the freedom to love him if you accept his proposal._ As she opened her eyes, she decided that would have to be enough.

Jerrold mistook the tears trailing down her face as a sign of her happiness. He smiled in relief, and as she held out her hand, he slid the ring onto her finger.

Daria looked down at the heavy weight on her hand. She froze. The golden band encrusted with a diamond, surround by smaller sapphires was quite familiar. This was Eleanor's ring. The ring had bound her to Jerrold in a marriage that would have been just as loveless as theirs would be. Only Eleanor had managed to escape. Daria could not stand the thought that she meant nothing to Jerrold. He had not cared to choose a ring for her that she might actually like. He didn't even care about her opinions enough to remember that she hated jewelry—especially the ostentatious kind, which this ring certainly was.

With sudden loathing, Daria glared up at Jerrold. He was stunned by the anger in her eyes as she turned and stormed away for the second time that night.

"Daria, wait!" Jerrold cried as he started after her. He paused as she turned around. Daria yanked the ring off her finger and hurled it at him. "You are a womanizing, hard-hearted, arrogant little toad, _your highness_!" She turned and left the shelter of the tree, heading toward the entrance to the manor.

"Daria, what's wrong?" Jerrold sprinted to catch up to her. He caught her in a hard grip and spun her around to face him. He was surprised when she raised a hand and slapped him hard across the face.

"I never want to see you again!" She yelled as she felt angry tears burst forth. She tried to free herself again, but Jerrold's grip was like iron. He was seething with anger now, but before he could grab her by the other shoulder, she had wrenched herself out of his grasp, leaving him holding most of the sleeve of her shimmering blue dress.

Suddenly, Daria became aware of a different presence behind her.

"Is everything alright your highness? Lady Daria?" Lord Hartford looked at her with concern. She wiped at the tears left on her face and gave him a brilliant smile.

"Everything is fine Eustace. We were just having a discussion. If you'll excuse me I think I'll just go make my excuses to Eleanor and Peter, and go lay down."

Daria held her head high as she swept past between Jerrold and Lord Hartford.

Jerrold stared back at her. He had nearly bit his tongue in half when she had addressed Lord Hartford so informally. Did they really know each other that well? Turning back to Lord Hartford, he noticed the other man glaring at him.

"I overheard everything, _your highness. _I would like to inform you that I have been paying court to Lady Daria, and intend to propose to her soon. We will be married by the end of the year, and I will fight you every step of the way if I have to."

Jerrold straightened to his full height, and towered almost a full head over Eustace Hartford. "May I remind you to whom you are speaking," he replied quietly, his voice full of venom. His anger at Daria was forgotten for the moment, and all he could feel was the cold grip of jealousy starting to prickly beneath his skin. "You will be married to Daria only over my dead body. And if you insist on fighting, let me assure you that I am quite equal to the task, and will win.


	15. Return to Kyrria

So I will keep trying to get chapters out once a week (Mondays are the deadline I have set for myself)! Once again, I don't own any of the characters of Gail Carson Levine, or places, etc. Enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Daria threw herself across her bed and sobbed. She had held her smile in place as she said goodbye to Eleanor and Peter. They had been getting ready to leave for their honeymoon. Daria knew that if she had told Eleanor about Jerrold's proposal, Eleanor would have spent the whole honeymoon worrying about her, and not enjoying the trip with her new husband. So, Daria had smiled, and hugged and kissed her friend goodbye, and seen her take off in the carriage. Eleanor and Peter looked so deliriously happy.

This brought on a fresh wave of tears for Daria as she imagined herself and Jerrold in that position. She loved Jerrold so much her heart ached with it. Now she realized that he could never feel the same way about her. He just wasn't the kind of man who was made for monogamy she supposed. But it wasn't fair! Daria beat her pillows into submission, then flopped down on them and cried herself to sleep, still wearing her ruined gown.

* * *

Jerrold sat up late in his suite, drinking the expensive champagne that had been provided for him, and fingering the torn piece of fabric that had come from Daria's dress. He ran it across his face, inhaling her scent. Then he ran it between his fingers, feeling the silky texture slide easily through his hands. In the end, he stuffed it into a drawer by his chair, trying not to think about her—the scent of her, the feel of her in his arms. The taste of her still clung to his lips.

How had things gone so terribly wrong? He drained his glass, and filled it up for the…well, the last time he guessed. The bottle was now empty. He sighed. There wasn't nearly enough for him to drink himself into the state of unfeeling that he wanted desperately to reach. If he couldn't think, and he couldn't feel, maybe he would be able to get some sleep.

Jerrold had to get out of this manor. He had to leave Ayortha. He had to get away from Daria. _I never want to see you again!_ Her words still rang in his ears, prolonging his pain. He could not stay here, be around her, when he knew that she did not care for him. He rang for a servant, and asked to have his horse saddled. He gave further instructions to have his things packed up and sent back to the palace at the earliest convenience.

He couldn't stay another minute. He was so embarrassed. He had never been turned down by a woman before. For anything! He was not used to the feeling of rejection and despair he now felt. He could feel a black hole beginning where his heart was. Or had been, before he had felt it ripped out of his chest. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began to compose a note to Daria, telling her why he was leaving. He paused, ripped up the sheet and pulled out a new one. He stopped before the pen touched the page. Perhaps she didn't like the ring. He pulled out the box and looked at the ring. It was perfectly lovely. He knew Daria did not like jewelry, but he also knew that she hated waste. He had used Eleanor's ring because he had thought that since she wouldn't like any engagement ring, he might as well use one that he already had, instead of commissioning a new one for her. He sighed and pocketed the ring. Perhaps he had worded his proposal poorly. Maybe he had just misinterpreted her feelings.

Jerrold thought for a moment, and then picked up the pen again. He had to make amends somehow.

_Lady Daria,_

_I am sorry if my actions caused you pain yesterday. I was only trying to convey my admiration for you as a person, and your achievements. If I caused offense, I deeply regret it. I hope that we may remain friends always, and would consider it an honor if you would take up a position as one of my personal advisors, as you refused the other position that you found so distasteful. I remain_

_Your humble servant,_

_Jerrold_

He left it with the servant to be delivered in the morning, then grabbed his cloak and left. It usually took two days to travel from Ayortha to Frell. If he rode all night, however, he could be there by dinner, tomorrow.

After a few days away from her, he was sure he would be able to control himself in her presence. After all, he intended to win her somehow. He just needed to figure out how.

* * *

Eleanor had no idea where Peter was taking her. It seemed like it was taking quite a long time, but Peter was _very_ good at passing the time in the carriage. She kept trying to find out where they were going, but he kept distracting her. She tried bribing him with favors, but she just ended up doing them anyway. How could she refuse him anything?

She had been looking out of the window for the past twenty minutes. It looked like they were heading back to Frell. "Peter, if your idea of a honeymoon is Frell, I can only say that you have no imagination."

Eleanor squeaked as Peter pulled her into his lap, and started peppering her face with kisses. She giggled at the ticklish kisses, and tried to plant her own kiss on him. He kept avoiding her, and finally buried his face in her neck.

"We're just taking a little detour. I have something to show you first." Eleanor was saved from too much curiosity by his renewed attentions. It was a good thing that they would be stopping at an inn pretty soon.

Peter lifted her out of the carriage in front of a large manor house on the outskirts of Frell. Instead of putting her down however, he scooped her into his arms and carried her toward the threshold. "Welcome home my darling!" He said.

"What?" Eleanor was stunned. "But we were supposed to go back to Ayortha after our honeymoon. I need to collect all of my things, and we were supposed to pick up Mandy on our way to our new house. Which is in Ayortha! How are you supposed to maintain your responsibilities there if we live here? Unless," Eleanor gulped, "you don't want me living with you. Is that what you're saying?"

Peter looked stricken. "Of course not!" he exclaimed. "I have already sent for Mandy and your things. They will all be ready for us on our return after our honeymoon."

"But what about your responsibilities? And what about my mother and father? I didn't say goodbye to them because I thought we were returning!"

"We can invite your mother and father to stay for as long as you like. I thought you'd be happy to be closer to your friend, Daria. And as for my job…" Peter took a deep breath, and adjusted his tunic. "I meant to tell you sooner. I've left active duty."

Eleanor gasped and sat down on the steps leading up to the house.

"I decided that I could better provide for you…and a family…if I had a better position. I have always had a knack for sales. I am starting my own merchant business. I will trade and transport goods to people who will buy them. There is quite a demand for this, especially with the recent embargoes on elfin and gnomic wares lifted. There's lots of money to be made in this."

Eleanor looked up at him. "A merchant. But that means that you'll be travelling all the time! We were only just married, and you want to leave me already?" Her voice trembled a bit.

Peter knelt in front of her. "Darling, I thought you'd be pleased. This will afford a much better lifestyle for us. Of course I don't want to leave you. You can travel with me if you like!"

"But Peter, someone has to manage the household. Starting a family and a home is not an easy business!" She shrugged off his hands as he tried to hug her. "You had no right to make this decision on your own. We're married now, and that means that we share decisions. ALL decisions." Eleanor slowly got to her feet. She walked toward the door. She thought about Frell. She would be happy to be near Daria, and she would still have Mandy with her. However, she had never been fully content in Kyrria. She sighed. She supposed she would just have to get used to it.

Peter caught up to her and ignored her protests as he scooped her up into his arms.

"A new bride is always carried over the threshold of her house!" He hustled her inside, and managed to trip on the carpet, just inside the door. They went down in a heap, and Eleanor burst into laughter. Their first argument had been diverted before it could go any further, but Eleanor was beginning to see that Peter was a man used to getting his own way.

* * *

Daria sat staring out the window as she thought about the note that Jerrold had sent her. It had been very polite, very formal, and not at all indicative of any anger at her refusal. It was the nail in the coffin of her hope. If he was not angry or disappointed at her rejection of his proposal then he truly didn't care about her. He was simply looking for someone to fulfill the position of queen, and had thought her suitable for the job. He even asked her to remain at the castle as one of his advisors. Well, if he didn't love her, at least he knew that he did respect her opinion.

She sighed as she turned back to the room to finish her packing. She had not meant what she said last night. She had been so angry and hurt, she said the only thing that she thought might affect him. She would be glad to remain at the palace. At least she could stay near him in case he needed her. Perhaps the pain of being in contact with him as he chose his bride would help give her the motivation to get over him. Things with Lord Hartford were looking promising. Eustace might even propose soon. She winced as she thought of his name. It didn't really suit him. He was pleasant to look at, and quite nice to be around. He could carry on intelligent conversations if he put his mind to him. Yes, she could see herself being content with him. He was one of the old aristocracies, and so would remain around Frell, allowing her to continue her work at the palace after they were married. All in all, it looked to be quite an appropriate match.

She tied her cloak around her shoulders and grabbed her valise. A carriage was waiting to take her back to the palace. She bid Eleanor's mother and father goodbye as her luggage was loaded onto the coach. She climbed into the carriage with leaden feet. She was dreading and anxiously awaiting her first meeting with Jerrold. The sooner she got back, the sooner that awkward exchange would be over.

* * *

Lord Eustace Hartford sat back in a cushy armchair in front of his fire as he swilled his snifter of brandy. Winning Lady Daria was almost too easy. She wasn't aware of the magnitude of her desirability. Perhaps she believed that making a good match with him was her only option. It was true that she had never had beaus swarming around her—most of them were intimidated by her intelligence and forthright nature. However, if he didn't act soon, he was sure that they would start circling, like buzzards. Her fortune and radiant looks were enough to tempt almost any man.

He smirked as he thought of the fortune that he would be in control of once they were wed. Her father and mother had left her quite an inheritance. He adjusted the ruffled cravat at his throat. He would be the most envied man in Kyrria. Daria was rich, beautiful and intelligent—a combination that was all too rare in the ladies of the nobility. The king himself was in love with Daria, and Eustace would steal her away from right under his nose!

* * *

When Daria arrived back in Frell, the entire city was bustling. They were getting ready for the official coronation of the king in one week. Even though Jerrold had been the acting monarch for several months, he could not legitimately ascend the throne until the proscribed mourning period for his father was over. Now, the city had a new feel about it as people dusted, polished, swept, washed and otherwise cleaned every corner of the kingdom. Coronation day was a big event.

The carriage pulled into the courtyard of the palace. As Daria climbed down, she noticed Jerrold coming out of the main gateway, deep in conversation with a group of his advisors. She ducked behind the giant carriage wheel as they passed, and breathed a sigh of relief after they had left the courtyard. She knew that in a few days time she would be joining that group. However, she wanted a little time to adjust back to life at the palace. She wasn't quite ready to face him yet. After what happened the last time they saw each other, she didn't know how she could ever face him impartially again. She was just going to have to stick to her guns. She knew that she had made the right choice, and would not back down, no matter how miserable she was.

Daria squared her shoulders, grabbed her valise, and made her way to her room to get ready for her new job at the palace.

* * *

Jerrold had seen her duck behind the carriage wheel as he had passed in the courtyard. He sighed inwardly as his advisors droned on about the upcoming ceremony. His note had not soothed her ire as much as he had hoped it might. He wondered if she would actually turn up for the coronation. The first official meeting for his newly appointed panel of his advisors was convening first thing in the morning. There were several items to be discussed as soon as possible; foremost among them was who to appoint to take Sir Peter's place.

Jerrold turned his attention back to the matters the advisors around him were talking about. Several of them were retainers from his father's cabinet, merely staying on until his new advisors took over. Several of them looked very tired, and ready for retirement. He admired their fervor and dedication in staying on to help him through some of the tough political positions that he had been thrown so suddenly.

One little wizened man, the first advisor his father had appointed in fact, had been staring at him the whole time, but had not said anything. As they reached the stable, he piped up. "Your Majesty, I am sorry to bother you with such a trivial detail, but you realize that every monarch before you has announced their future consort at the coronation ceremony. Often, the ceremony even crowns two monarchs."

Jerrold nodded. "I am aware of this, Nicholas."

"Well, your majesty, I was wondering if you had given any thought to…"

"I have. I know whom I shall announce at the ball."

"Oh dear. Sir, you realize that you must choose a queen soon. Kyrria will not take well to instability with the line of succession. You need an heir. With relations with the ogres are still quite tenuous, and the citizens of Kyrria need to feel as stable as possible. May I ask whom you are escorting to the ball?"

Jerrold frowned, puzzled. "I had not thought about it."

The little old man brightened a bit. "Do not worry sir, I shall have a short list of names drawn up immediately for your consideration. They shall be waiting by the time you get back."

Jerrold smiled down at the eager fellow. "That will not be necessary. I trust your judgment completely. As did my father."

Nicholas stiffened with pride. "I shall attend to it immediately."

Jerrold turned away. He paused. "Have you attended to the other matter that I mentioned?"

"Yes, sir. There was some difficulty in procuring the more…exotic ones. However, the only one who has not made it to the castle yet is the one who speaks gnomic. They assured us that she would be here by the end of the week however. Everything else has been set up per your specifications."

"Thank you Nicholas. You have done an excellent job."

Nicholas bowed deeply and scurried off as Jerrold mounted his horse.

"I shall be back after I make some quick rounds of the knight's posts and barracks, to see if things have been running smoothly with them while I was away."

* * *

As Daria was returning to her room, she noticed that a wing of the corridor had been blocked off which usually led to the gardens. She tried to peek through a crack in the makeshift blockade, but couldn't see past the gate leading to the inner rose garden.

"Can I help you miss?". Daria spun around. A young maid was standing there holding a bucket of soapy water.

"What is going on here?" Daria asking, gesturing toward the closed off area.

"Oh my lady!" the young maid gasped. "It's for the king's bride!"

"His majesty's…bride?"

"Yes. They say he'll be announcing her at the coronation ball! This is his wedding present to her. They say that he's been working on it himself since he got back! Isn't it so romantic! Nobody knows what it is, but if he's putting so much effort into it, he must truly love her."

The maid smiled, blushed and bobbed a curtsy. She turned and hurried down the corridor, careful not to spill the pail of water. Daria felt ill. She was glad that she had not seen what was inside. If Jerrold had already picked a bride…She just wouldn't think about it, that was all. Lord Hartford had asked her to be his escort to the coronation ball, and she had accepted. She had told Jerrold she never wanted to see him again. Everyone knew it was tradition for the reigning monarch to announce their consort at the ball. She shouldn't be surprised. He needed a queen. He had told her straight out when he proposed to her. She remembered his proposal—the joy she had felt when he kissed her. She winced at her own reply. She had no one to blame but herself for refusing him. She got to her room before she let herself cry for five minutes. Then she picked herself up, washed her face and changed her dress. What was done was done, and it had been done for the best. She could not have been happy in a marriage where the love was one-sided. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that she could care enough for the both of them, she knew she would have been miserable seeing him take up with other women after he had done his duty and delivered an heir or two.

No. Lord Hartford was a much safer choice. No chance for heartbreak there. She was sure that he would propose at the coronation ball. And really, she was almost certain that her answer would be yes.

* * *

"In conclusion, the fortification of these outposts, along with repairs to the roads leading to and from them would lead to a significant increase in the trading that has recently been reestablished with the elves."

Daria had pointed out several strategic trading posts on the map. The other advisors mumbled between themselves, most nodding. The first meeting had been gruelingly long, but had gone smoothly without any glitches.

Jerrrold rubbed his eyes tiredly as he sat forward in his chair at the head of the table. He looked at Daria as she was pointing out different features of her proposal to the other advisors. She was wearing her hair pulled back in a simple plait, with an elegant, midnight blue gown. She was only one of two women on the board of advisors, and she chose not to jeopardize her image of authority with ostentatious shows of frippery and wealth. Jerrold smiled a bit. He knew how important it was for her to have her political views taken seriously.

Jerrold stood and cleared his throat. Everyone else sat to hear what he would say. It was a move they had perfected after countless votes the entire day.

"I call for a vote on the motion put before us by Lady Daria," Jerrold said. He rolled his shoulders and neck, stiff from so long in the meeting. "All in favor say aye, all opposed, nay."

Surprisingly, the motion passed unanimously. Jerrold had expected a little resistance due to Daria's status as the most junior and inexperienced member of the board of advisors. In the end, he had only replaced Nicholas, who had wished to retire. Nicholas would stay on and observe for a month before leaving for the country. He was watching and assisting Daria with her role. Apparently she did not need it.

"Motion is passed. Fortification and repairs shall begin within the month. Meeting is adjourned."

As the advisors were shuffling out, Jerrold noticed that Daria was the last one in the room. Trying to gather her papers all together quickly, she ended up spilling them all over the floor. Jerrold bent to help her pick them up.

Daria, her head fixed firmly on the floor, said, "Your Majesty, there is no need for you to assist me. I can do it."

Jerrold handed her a stack of maps. "I am aware of that, however I do not mind in the least." He made sure his hand brushed hers as he let go of the papers. Startled, she looked into his eyes. When she saw him gazing intently at her, she quickly looked towards the doorway.

"Thank you, but I must get going." She rose and moved toward the door.

"Lady Daria!"

Daria stopped with her hand extended toward the door handle.

Jerrold started toward her. "Please tell me if you have forgiven me for our last…encounter. I am sorry if I made you feel uncomfortable. I assure you it will not happen again. The way we parted did not sit well with me. I hope that I have not lost your friendship."

"I am also sorry for the way we left things Jerrold. I apologize for my harsh words and actions. I did not mean to say such awful things. I was only…confused. But I assure you, you have not lost my friendship."

Daria smiled at him, and bashfully looked down at her feet. Jerrold put a hand on her shoulder. "I am glad. I was wondering if you would accompany me on a ride this afternoon."

"Oh Jerrold, I'm sorry. I am engaged for this afternoon already. Perhaps we might go tomorrow morning?"

Jerrold tried to hide his disappointment. He could see that she was truly sorry to decline. He knew who she was seeing however, and that did not please him. He was ashamed of his grumpy reply. "Well, I guess that will have to do. I hope you enjoy your outing this afternoon." He swept past her out of the room.

He stormed to his private study, intent on throwing himself into his work. It was extraordinary the way his work had become his refuge from emotional problems in the past few months. He certainly was getting a lot done.

* * *

Daria wandered back up to her rooms to get changed for her outing with Lord Hartford. They would be catching a matinee in the city. She knew she was already late, due to the length of the meeting, but she could not bring herself to hurry. Truly, she would have preferred a casual ride with Jerrold through the nearby forest…Perhaps up to the old castle. She sighed. She was so confused. She had only allowed herself brief glances at Jerrold throughout the meeting, but she could tell he was under a lot of stress. In those brief moments after the meeting however, the way that he had looked at her had sent sparks shooting to her toes. Could she be wrong about him? She tried to think back to the women she had seen him with at the balls. Perhaps she had let her jealousy take hold of her emotions. She could not recall him dancing with them more than once or twice every time. While the women where busy throwing themselves at him, she remembered him spending most of his time at those functions with visiting dignitaries and his advisors. She remembered everything he had accomplished in the short time he had been acting king. In fact, she could not think of once when he had actually left one of these public functions with a woman.

Daria was quite flustered by the time she reached her room. She shut the door with a bang and collapsed against it. She could feel the hope welling up from deep within her. She tried desperately to hang on to her belief that he would always be a philanderer. However, she knew that she was wrong; he had changed. His engagement to Eleanor, his father's death, his ascension to the throne—perhaps evens his feelings for Daria—all of these had changed him. He had grown up from the curly headed youth she squabbled with into the handsome young king, intent on the success of his country.

Daria thought again of her anger towards him that night, and gasped. She had been awful. She tore at her jewelry and flung it onto her dressing table. She feared that perhaps she had lost her chance with him. She hadn't seen the truth until it was too late. It had been clear how he felt about her in his expression that night. Why had she been too blind to see it until it was virtually too late? She heard a knock at her door.

"Milady," she heard a servant call to her. "Lord Hartford is waiting for you in the drawing room in the west wing. Do you require assistance in getting ready?"

"No," Daria called back, and busied herself getting ready for her evening out on the town.


	16. The Ball

Sorry it took me almost three weeks to get this chapter written! I hit a little writer's block, but I had to get everything into this chapter. Here it is now!

On another note, I just realized that Gail Carson Levine's book is set in Ayortha, and am so excited to be reading it now! Also, I have been misspelling Ayorthaian for this entire story, so I will be correcting that from now on. Cheers!

* * *

Eleanor was gazing at the rising sun through the window of her new sitting room. She and Peter had returned from their honeymoon early yesterday to find themselves sleeping on a mat on the floor. In his excitement about their new house, and his new job, Peter had forgotten to make any arrangements for furniture in the mansion. Eleanor smiled to herself. It had been quite rustic and romantic, curled up in front of the fire, looking at the empty space that would be their home.

Reality snapped back in when she woke up early the next morning. The servants that had been hired, not to mention Mandy, would be arriving today, and everything had to be in place as soon as possible. Eleanor had tried to prod Peter into action, but he had stubbornly rolled himself in the blanket and refused to move. It wasn't that long after dawn, Eleanor supposed, but she had things to do. She didn't feel like getting into another argument, so she simply got dressed and left for the hustle and bustle of the markets. She had arranged for some furniture to be brought from her parent's home before she left. All of the wedding gifts had to be transported, as well as some of the ancestral belongings that had been promised to her upon marriage—gorgeous tapestries and several large chests of drawers--things like that.

Anything they did not have coming, she purchased. She bought pots and pans, rugs, tables, chairs. It was surprising what one could find if they sought it hard enough. Despite her somewhat reserved nature, Eleanor was an excellent haggler. It was a trait that she was sure would come in handy, since money would be tight after Peter started his new merchant job. Luckily that was not until next week, after the coronation, and so she could still furnish their new home without worrying about running their accounts dry.

She passed bakeries, cheese mongers, butchers and produce stalls. She sniffed appreciatively at the melee of different aromas. She would send Mandy out later to stock the pantry, since she would be the one doing most of the cooking. However, Eleanor stopped to buy some meat pasties so that she and Peter wouldn't starve until Mandy got to Frell. Her shopping done, Eleanor headed back to the manor to await the arrival of their belongings so she could begin to set up house.

She was surprised when she opened the door to see Peter rushing toward her. He bumped into her on his way out.

"Peter!" she called. He whirled around, still moving towards the stables. "Where are you going?"

"The palace. I forgot that I have to see Jerrold about some important business, and I'm late. I'll be back later this afternoon."

"But aren't you going to help me set up our home? And I brought you something to eat!"

"Thanks darling," Peter rushed back and grabbed the sausage roll that Eleanor held out. "I'm sure I would only get in the way with the housework. Women are so much better at those sorts of things than men. I can't wait to see it when I get back!"

And with that he took off down the path to the stables, stuffing the roll into his mouth as he went. Eleanor sighed as she took out her own breakfast. She sat down in the middle of the floor, looking at all the dust and cobwebs she had only just noticed.

* * *

Daria was back at the site of the blocked off hallway. She knew that there was someway to get in there, and see what Jerrold was planning for...after the coronation tomorrow. She could not bring herself to think about the fact that very soon he would be announcing the name of the woman who would be the next queen—Jerrold's wife. She and Jerrold had spent most of their days together every day since that first meeting back at the palace. Much of the time they spent together was used to discuss affairs of the state. However, Jerrold always invented some excuse for them to go out together, and Daria found that she couldn't say no. She did not want to. They had gone on tours through the royal city, walking through the marketplaces and sampling the wares. They had taken rides through the surrounding countryside. Daria had even accompanied Jerrold on several inspections of local military facilities and merchant warehouses. He had told her that he needed her opinion on these trips, and she had been all too happy to give it.

She stood on her tiptoes on a bench, and was almost able to see over it. Someone behind her cleared their throat. Daria jumped and spun around, almost losing her balance. Jerrold was standing there with an amused look on his face. Daria blushed. She held her nose high, however. There was not a single reason why she was not allowed to be here. She had as much right as the next person to be curious about alterations to the palace. She held out her hand for Jerrold to help her down, which he graciously did.

Once she had her feet securely on the floor of the hallway Daria felt her confidence grow. When Jerrold did not let her hand go, she tugged at it, trying to pull away.

"Walk with me for awhile Daria," he said, pulling her hand through the crook of his arm. He smiled down at her as he led her down the corridor in the direction of the summer garden. "We should enjoy the garden while the flowers are still in their last bloom. They'll be withering soon."

Daria let him lead her along, lost in her own thoughts for several moments. As they stepped out into the garden, the cool air shocked her back into awareness. She looked up at Jerrold as she planted her feet in the ground. Jerrold looked down at her as he met with resistance as he tried to move forward. He was shocked to see the way she looked at him. Her eyes held a mixture of fear, hope, and something else—something that he had been longing to see again.

"Daria, there is something that I would very much like to discuss with you before I make my announcement at the coronation ball. It has to do with the future queen."

Daria felt a wave of dread sweep over her, and she tried to steady her voice. "Jerrold… there is something I need to say to you also. I do not think that we should see each other anymore."

Jerrold's mouth dropped open. "Daria…"

"No, hear me out. Soon you will have a new queen—and she might not like having someone like me spending so much time with her husband. Of course, I will still be happy to act as one of your advisors. But I suggest that you have one of the other members of the administration accompany you on inspections and such.

"But Daria, if you'd just let me explain…"

"No. You don't have to. I'm not asking for explanations or promises, or anything. I like you Jerrold, and I think that you will make an excellent king. But I will have my own responsibilities as well. You see, Lord Hartford has all but asked for my hand in marriage. I expect a formal engagement will be set up soon after the coronation ball is over. I will have added responsibilities with this position as well, and will not have time to accompany you as I have this past week. So you see…it has to be this way."

With that, Daria pulled her hand away, and fled the garden. Jerrold was too stunned to go after her. Did she honestly think that he had forgotten about his own proposal to her? He fumed as he stalked back into the castle. Honestly, it was just like Daria to jump to a conclusion and then rush headlong into a solution without thinking about the consequences, or seeing the bigger picture. Jerrold had been trying to tell her about his decision, and the announcement that he would make at the ball. After the past week, he thought that she would have begun to take a hint. However, whenever emotions are heavily involved, he supposed it was natural that one could not see the situation objectively. If she had only let him talk though, he could have asked her again if it would be alright if he announced his engagement to her at the ball.

Well, if Lord Hartford thought that he could just waltz in and steal Daria, he would be mightily surprised. If he had to carry out his plan without Daria's consent…so be it. He could only hope that she would forgive him in the end.

* * *

Eleanor fidgeted in her seat as the carriage pulled up outside the castle. Banners hung everywhere, and the palace twinkled with thousands of little lights from candles flickering on the walls, in the windows, and anywhere they could find a place for them. Earlier in the day, flowers had been thrown continuously from the walls for an hour, and the ground was still carpeted with the fragrant petals.

She was glad that Peter had insisted that she wear the new gown that he had bought for her. It was a dark orange—not even close to her favorite color—and she had been trying to get out of wearing it. Orange dye was hard to come by at the moment—it was mined by the gnomes, and trade routes had only just opened up. Peter wanted to show off his new status as a merchant. The dress was extremely fancy, and in her opinion, pretty gaudy. However, she was no more dressed up than any of the other women. In fact, she was less ostentatious than some, due to the fact that she had toned down her jewelry.

Peter, who had been staring at the carriage that had just pulled up next to theirs, noticed that her hands were twisted in her gown. He uncurled her fingers, and patted her hands between his. "Darling, be careful. You don't want to wrinkle your dress. Don't worry, you look beautiful!"

Eleanor smiled at him, but she was gritting her teeth. Peter had been getting on her nerves the last few days. He had not helped her set up the house, although he had taken care of a lot of the coordination for the maintenance of the grounds of the manor. As Peter got more involved with his new business, however, the time that they spent together dwindled. When he could spare a few hours, he seemed more occupied with her appearance than anything else: how she carried herself, what she wore, how her hair was done. Eleanor feared that the funny and carefree man that she had fallen in love with was becoming absorbed by the new Sir Peter—intent on making as much money as he could. She knew that he was only trying to provide for her and their future family, but what good would money be if he did not know them at all?

Peter stepped out of the carriage as it pulled to a halt in front of the castle. As he helped Eleanor down, her mood brightened. At least she would get to see Daria and Jerrold again. It felt like ages since she had last seen them, and she knew they would have a lot to catch up on.

* * *

Daria whirled around the room in Lord Hartford's arms. He wasn't actually much of a lead—she had to attempt to lead herself because he had no power or force helping direct her through the intricate turns and spins of the dance. It was exhausting dancing with him.

She was coming to realize that it was exhausting being with him. She always had to put on a façade in order to be comfortable around him. It was the exact opposite of being with Jerrold, whom she had always been completely herself around. It had only been this afternoon when she had last seen him, and she missed him terribly already. She arched her neck to look for him across the dance floor, and saw him effortlessly guiding Lady Amelia through the dance. She was beaming, and he was laughing, boisterously with his head thrown back. They looked happy, graceful, and perfect. Actually, this was the third dance that he had been partnered with Lady Amelia…

Daria frowned. Lady Amelia was pretty, well-mannered, and soft-spoken, yet exceedingly intelligent. She would make an excellent queen, and Jerrold was certainly favoring her tonight. Daria turned her attention back to the dance when she almost whapped Lord Hartford in the nose as he tried to twirl her into a dip. She was sure her face was red—she was fuming. However, she could not bring herself to care about whether this affected Lord Hartford at all. In fact, if he asked her to marry him tonight, she was sorely tempted to say no. She would rather be an old spinster than spend her life with this foppish boor.

She felt her mother's necklace, the one piece of jewelry she owned, gently swinging around her neck. She wanted to make her parents proud however. An advantageous marriage would gain her privileges that she did not have yet, and she would be able to do a lot of good for the country and the people of Kyrria. She wouldn't let them down either. Stiffening her resolve, she accidentally stomped down hard on Lord Hartford's foot when he fumbled a step. He howled in pain—although she knew that he was overdoing it—and she helped him limp off to a chaise on the side of the room. When she would have left to go find another partner, he pulled her down onto the chaise next to him.

"Daria, there is something that I must discuss with you…" he said, as he started patting down his pockets, clearly looking for something.

* * *

Jerrold smiled as he saw Daria looking at him. He could almost see the thundercloud growing over her head. He had chosen Lady Amelia because he knew she would elicit this reaction. Plus, she was already attached to one of his knights, so he knew she was a safe choice, and would not be offended when he told her he only wanted to use her to make Daria a little jealous. He just wanted one more sign that she actually cared for him, despite her protests.

As the dance ended, Jerrold turned to look for Daria, but she was nowhere to be seen. After scanning the room several times, he finally spotted Lord Hartford dragging her over to a couch on the side of the ballroom. Daria looked like she was trying to escape, but Lord Hartford kept a hold of her hands as he fumbled around in his pockets for something.

All of a sudden, Jerrold realized what it would be, and he knew that he had to get over their before Lord Hartford pulled out an engagement ring and asked Daria to marry him. This was his last chance. Jerrold bowed quickly to Lady Amelia and all but sprinted over to where Daria was sitting. Hartford had just begun to say something, and Daria looked slightly panicked. She looked up as Jerrold interrupted, and he could swear that he saw relief in her eyes.

"Lady Daria, I was wondering if you would honor me with your hand for the next dance." Jerrold panted slightly as he said this, and he held out his hand as he tried to catch his breath.

"Of course Your Majesty," Daria rose gracefully from the couch without a backwards glance. "Lord Hartford, may we resume our discussion after the waltz?"

Lord Hartford glowered at Jerrold, but he gave Daria a simpering smile as he oozed his reply, "you can count on it Lady Daria."

Jerrold frowned at him, and possessively whirled Daria into the beginning of the waltz. Once they were a safe distance from Lord Hartford, he relaxed and started to enjoy the dance more. The waltz was a good excuse for holding Daria close.

"Your Majesty, the coronation ceremony was beautiful," Daria commented, unemotionally.

* * *

"Thank you. I had absolutely nothing to do with its planning whatsoever."

Daria smiled, and Jerrold thought his heart might stop. He wanted to see her smile like that always. She looked up into his eyes, and neither could turn away. They spent the rest of the dance in silence.

"Daria…" Jerrold breathed her name. Daria stepped away as the strains of music died away. "Your Majesty, Lady Amelia appears to be looking for you."

Jerrold did not miss the disappointment in her eyes as she turned away. _I must make the announcement now, or my opportunity is lost._ Jerrold grabbed her elbow and made his way to the front of the hall and up the steps, pulling Daria along behind him.

"Jerrold, what on earth are you doing?" Daria whispered furiously as she tripped on the hem of her skirt as Jerrold dragged her up the stairs. He kept her from falling, but did not stop moving.

"Lords and Ladies, honored guests," Jerrold shouted over the crowd. The band had not yet begun the next tune, and so silence fell as soon as he began speaking. "Today I had the honor of formally becoming the next king of Kyrria. I will do my best to serve you with dignity and strength, and to protect the people and lands of Kyrria. It is my belief, however, that a good king needs a strong queen to rule by his side and help him see when he is wrong—as I hope he can also do for her. It is my honor to announce that I have chosen the next queen of Kyrria. I am sure you will all approve of her. She has already served the country so well, most recently as one of my leading advisors. I am sure that she will make the very best of queens, and I hope you will all swear to her your loyalty and devotion, as you have to me."

Daria's futile struggles to escape had stilled. Jerrold looked over at her, and she was as white as a sheet. She was not moving at all, not even to blink. Jerrold became a little less sure of his decision to spring this on her, but it was too late to back out now.

"My fellow Kyrrians, I present to you Lady Daria—advisor to the king, confidant, and friend. The future queen of Kyrria."

He looked over the stunned crowd, and saw in the back of the room, that Eleanor and Sir Peter had entered just in time for the announcement. Eleanor's mouth fell open, but Sir Peter was smiling broadly.

Stunned silence gave way to uproarious cheering as Jerrold took Daria's arm, placed it through the crook of his elbow and led her down the steps. She came automatically, and the crowd parted before them, everyone extolling his decision, and wishing them good fortune. He saw Lord Hartford's beet red face near the edge of the crowd, looking as if any minute he might explode.

Jerrold and Daria reached the end of the hall, and he had the guards there keep everyone back as he led her to the hall that had, until ten minutes ago, been barricaded from the public. Jerrold led Daria through the gate to the garden, out into the starry night. A cool breeze blew as he led her down the path to the special area that he had sectioned off and built just for her. He kissed her hand as he led her through a maze of hedges.

When she remained in a daze, he gently squeezed her hand. "Daria," he said, starting to worry.

Daria blinked, and turned her face up to look at him. He could see some of the color returning to her face. Quite a bit of color actually. In fact, her face was turning red all over, and he did not think that it was because she was blushing. Her lip started trembling. Then, she pulled her arm from his, put her hands on his chest, and gave him such a hard shove that he went crashing into the hedge behind him.

Daria blinked back furious tears as she tried desperately to find her way out of the maze of hedges before Jerrold caught up with her. She was furious. She couldn't believe he would do this to her. Again. If he thought that he could just order her to marry him, or think that she would simply submit to his slightest whim just because he was king…well, he had better think again.

Daria came face to face with a wall of green as she hit another dead end, and stamping her foot, she turned to retrace her steps. If this was the surprise that was supposed to be the queen's..._her_…wedding present, then she was thoroughly disappointed. How could one enjoy a present when one couldn't ever find their way out? As she rounded the corner out of the dead end, she came face to face with a livid Jerrold. He hair had twigs and leaves tangled in it from the hedge, and his coat was ripped and muddy in several places from the sharp branches. His face was a brilliant red as he tried to get his angry breathing under control.

"What," he said, his voice under tight control as he tried not to let his emotions get away from him, "was that for?"

"What do you think," Daria snapped back, trying to skirt around him. He grabbed her arm and spun her around.

"Stop it!" she yelled. "You manhandle me more than anyone I have ever met! If you touch me one more time I'll…I'll punch you!"

"Daria," Jerrold said, his fist clenching and unclenching, "I have never hit a woman in my life, but you might be the first."

"Ha!" Daria spat back. "Hitting women is only for weak men, and whatever else you are, you are not weak!"

"Why did you push me into the bush? I thought you would be happy to be queen!"

"You already asked me once," Daria tried to pull her arm from his grasp, where he still held her firmly by the elbow. "Did you think by telling me to marry you, my answer would be any different?"

"Why don't you want to marry me?" Jerrold was shaking her now. "I thought, after all the time that we had spent together this past week, your opinion would have changed. It must have. I see how you react to me. I know you see how I react to you. Why won't you consent to marry me?!"

"I would be miserable married to you!" Daria cried out. Jerrold looked as if she had slapped him in the face. He stepped back from her, completely stunned.

"Am I so loathsome to you that you cannot stand me?" He said, incredulously. "Are my past…misdeeds…so horrible that you cannot even entertain the idea of me as a husband? I was young, I made mistakes. Will you not forgive me for them?" He mouth twisted into a sneer. "Have you been so blinded by Lord Hartford's 'charms' that you have not seen the way that I have changed."

Daria stared back at him sadly. "A leopard cannot change his spots. Not permanently. After Eleanor left, you had a different escort to every ball. And what about tonight? What about Lady Amelia? After fawning all over her all evening, you announce your intention to wed me! What about her feelings? Or do you intend to keep her around on the side after you have me for the political savoir faire and moral dignity that I will bring to the royal family?" Daria's voice turned cold and sarcastic.

Jerrold ran his hands through his hair in annoyance. "For goodness sake, Daria, don't you see that I was trying to make you jealous? To see if you had emotions? To see if you cared for me at all? Good grief, ever since we were young you told me how inadequate I was, sneered at me when I made the wrong decisions, and derided me when I made a decision that differed from yours. Can you blame me for being wary of your affections?"

Daria threw her hands up in exasperation. "Jerrold, you know that I have loved you unconditionally since the first day we met! But you were engaged to Eleanor. Then, you weren't, and I thought maybe I had a chance, despite the fact that I am an orphan, and virtually the lowest of the nobles at court. But you started dating all those women…I won't let my heart get broken by being in love with someone who doesn't love me back! Even when you asked me to marry you, you did not mention the one emotion that should be the foundation of all marriages. Love. I thought once I got back, that I could live without your love as long as I got to be near you. Seeing you tonight with Lady Amelia, however, I realize that I was wrong. That is why, once Lord Hartford asks me, I am going to marry him as soon as I can!" Daria turned away to wipe away the tears that had started coursing down her cheeks.

Jerrold stood in stunned silence for a moment. Then he burst. "You are the most infuriating, unpredictable, frustrating woman I have ever known!" He grabbed Daria's hand, pulled her to him, and kissed her soundly.

Daria was in too much shock to object. One minute they were arguing, and the next, she felt his arms creep around her waist as her own hands made their way up his back to tangle in his hair. Jerrold broke off the kiss, leaving only enough distance between them to whisper "You silly woman. Don't you realize that I love you more than anything else on the earth?" Daria looked into his eyes, and knew he was telling her the truth. As they stood so close under the stars, she realized in that moment that he would never break her heart. She had never been so happy to be wrong. She smiled up at him, and he pulled her close for another kiss.

* * *

A little while later, Jerrold led her towards the exit of the maze. As they reached the final turn, Jerrold stopped her, smiling. He raised her hands to her lips and kissed them. "I had this made especially for you. I want you to get the full effect." He turned her gently, and then covered her eyes with his hands. He guided her forward slowly, and gestured her to stop when they were in the right position. "Are you ready?" Jerrold asked. Daria nodded. Jerrold lowered his hands, and Daria gasped.

They were in the middle of a big, open garden, filled with candles. What had been the outer edges of the royal garden had been filled with large, golden cages, and in many of the cages, beautiful parrots of every kind flew around, singing, playing, and eating. The cages each stood in their own small section of the garden, surrounded by beautiful flowers and trees. Daria went up to the closest cage. Inside was a beautiful parrot, and as she came closer to it, it said ".iqkwo pwach brzzay ufedjeE!" Daria gasped in delight and turned to Jerrold, who was beaming at her.

"Do you like it?" he asked, almost shyly. "I remember you saying that you loved the birds that could speak. I left some of the cages empty, so that you could fill them if you wished to."

Daria smiled at him as she stepped toward him. "It's the most wonderful gift anyone has ever given me."

Jerrold's smile broadened. _He is so cute when he does that_, Daria thought. She rose onto her tiptoes and pressed her lips against his. He took the cue well, and wrapped her in his arms again. Neither of them spoke for several minutes. Finally Jerrold took a step back. "Well, I had better get this right at least once."

Daria looked at him in confusion. Jerrold dropped to one knee. Out of his pocket, he pulled an elaborately engraved, yet simple golden band. The design of the ring was one that her father had engraved on the back of the necklace that he had given her mother as a wedding present—the one that she now wore. She did not know how Jerrold knew what the design looked like, but there could be no mistaking the fact that he had had this ring made for her—only for her.

"Daria, will you please marry me?" Jerrold said, looking up at her. "I love you more than anything, and I want you to be my wife."

"Yes, of course I will." Jerrold stood up, and slipped the ring onto her finger. When he looked at her, she could see a playful glint coming into his eyes. "Thank you, light of my life, for ending my torment by finally agreeing to marry me. If you had refused a third time I might have been forced to sacrifice myself to an ogre out of sheer agony!"

She gave him a flick on the nose, and then threw herself into her arms. When she pulled back, she was crying again.

"Don't cry my love," he said, gently wiping the tears away from her cheeks.

She shook her head, smiling. "These are good tears. These are tears of joy."


End file.
